The Adventures of Team TGSN: Year Two
by Arrix
Summary: Sequel to my first story "The Adventures of Team TGSN" Lets see what happens to the team during their second year shall we? If you have not read the first one, go do it please :3
1. Chapter 1

**Guys...It's here! I have fulfilled my promise to my friends (I took a break! even if it was only a few days) And decided to bring you guys the new story, hopefully it will be a good chapter. Now I know the canon characters might have a wardrobe change, but I will leave that for later chapters..maybe, more then likely just small changes. Anyways, this may be long, or short, I have no clue till it is done...so lets get on with it!**

**...**

Ozpin looked out of the campus from his office at the top of the tower. The Headmaster sipped from his coffee as he watched the incoming Airships, the large vessels always brought in a large group of students each your, most returning but also a new batch of fresh minds. He smiled a bit, thinking of what he could say to throw the first years off, but was pulled back to reality by another voice.

"Ozpin, what have you planned for the first years initiation?" Glynda Goodwitch stated from next to the man, the two still in a stable relationship with each other, so much so that she had fully moved into his home.

The white haired man chuckled "Same as Last year, launch them into the forest."

The blonde woman rolled her eyes "Very well, the cliff will be cleared for tomorrow."

"I will be testing the returning second years, I want to see how much they improved and if it was right for them to return." Ozpin stated, the airships getting closer.

"Oh, and what would you like to do on such short notice" The blonde huffed, a little annoyed that her lover liked to do certain things on a whim.

"A very simple test...a fun game of capture the flag" He smiled a bit.

...

The large airships docked and the students began to disembark, the first years looking around in awe and rushed to see the sights of the academy the would be spending the next year at, for some thing was their first taste of freedom, and to even a smaller group...safety. Through the crowd walked three girls, to of which were holding hands.

One was the tall Guinevere, her long blonde hair flowed down her back. One deep blue eye looked ahead of her cheerfully, glad to be back at the academy. Her other eyes was covered by a leather band that circled her head, hiding the missing eye from the world. She was wearing a lot less armor then last year. Instead of full plate, the girl was wearing a form fitting chain mail shirt, a pair of armored leather pants, armored boots and greaves, light gauntlets, and a light breastplate to protect her upper torso, which allowed more freedom for her to move and bend. A large shield was attached to her back, the handle of a sword sticking out from the top. Stored on the back side of the shield was also Queen's Needle, the Lance having been rebuilt to fold down to a store able size.

Holding her hand was a much shorter Svetlana, but the girl did seem to grow an inch or two over the summer months. The brown haired bear faunas was looking around eagerly, glad to be out of her boring village and back to Beacon, more then likely wanting to get into trouble. Unlike the year before, Svetlana had chosen to wear more in her combat attire. The girl was wearing something akin to scale mail, but only some of it was visible. Over the mail she wore a robe like garment, it wrapped around her chest and draped down the back of her legs before almost touching the ground. It was adorned with black fur around the collar and have a belt made from water seemed to be the teeth of a fearsome beast. It seemed she also grew her hair out enough to braid some of it, a few beads weaved into it. Her trusty axes 'The Cubs' were hanging off her belt.

The third member to the party was the party girl herself, Nirvana. The Mute DJ was rocking out black this year with some splashes of neon. The girl was wearing something that would be the baby of a hoodie and a belly shirt. The hood was pulled up over her head, two tail like add on hanging off the back of the hood. He also seemed to go a little deeper into the Rave side of DJing as she was wearing a half face gas mask, it only covering her mouth and nose, while a pair of goggles rested on her forehead. Her lower half was covered by what could only be called 'Rave pants' **(Seriously...look them up on google) **She was still sporting the gloves, belt and boots of Banshee remix, with little changed for them.

The three girls were chatting as they walked, but they were also looking for someone...their Leader. Tai Blackthorne had vanished from the hospital over the summer without a trace, and even after speaking with the hospital, they only got the answer "He left" from the doctors. They weren't exactly worried for his safety, as they knew their leader could handle himself. What they were worried about..was if he had quit Beacon. After the events of the Tournament at the end of the year...it was not something they wanted to think about.

The Summer had been interesting for the three girls. Svetlana and Guinevere had bonded more as a couple, even getting the go ahead from their families for them to have a relationship. Nirvana on the other hand had spent a lot of time moving around, doing shows and even going to visit her boyfriend Neptune, the two making the long distance relationship work.

As they walked along campus they picked up a few people along the way.

Team RWBY and JNPR seemed to intermingle before the three girls even got there, more then likely on the reason that Yang wanted her Lotus as soon as they landed. When the three found the bulk of their friends, they saw Yang scoop up the lean boy and hug him tightly.

Ruby turned and was about to call out to the three girls, just as the PA system came to life.

**"All Second Year students, report to the South entrance to the Emerald Forest."**

Ruby frowned since she was interrupted by the announcement.

"We just got here and they are already getting us to march around" Weiss sighed, a certain Gem hanging around her neck, clearly the gem that held the King. "Well, lets get going" The heiress grabbed a protesting Ruby by her hood and began to drag her away, causing Yang to run after them, half carrying, half dragging Ren with her, which caused Blake and the rest of JNPR to follow quickly.

Guinevere looked to Svetlana, who was smiling broadly, and knew the girl was glad they were back. The three girls just chuckled and headed off to the area they were told to go.

...

Ozpin stood before the group of Second Years, the always present Glynda tapping on her tablet sized scroll. Ozpin was glad so many of his students had come back, but he raised a brow at a certain blond raising his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Arc?"

"I brought a parachute."

"You will not need it as you will be walking."

"Dammit!"

The group chuckled a bit, remember last year when the poor boy nearly fell to his death.

"Anyways, Professor Goodwitch, if you would." he gestured to the students.

The tall blonde woman walked forward, sporting her heeled boots even in the grass. "Students, this is not a test, but we expect the most out off all of you. Each of you will be sent a map of a part of the forest, in this area are flags with your symbols and or color on them." She paused to let the students check their scrolls. "These flags are either hidden, put in a difficult to reach location, or are being carried by a Staff member or Griim in the forest. You will stay in the forest until either you get all the flags, or the sun sets." She then noticed a hand go up. "Yes Miss Lancer?"

Guinevere looked to her teammates. "Well...our leader is not here..."

Glynda nods "we have put this into consideration, and you will still be able to do this, you only have three flags to find." She then turned to Ozpin, who now spoke.

"Be safe, you have made it to your second year, so do not waste it by being reckless on this test of growth...now go." He waved his hand, watching his students either run full tilt into the forest, or casually take their time...all of them missing the small smile on his lips.

...

**1 hour 47 minutes and 23 seconds into the Test to capture the flags...**

"Fuck!" Svetlana cried out and stomped her foot, the three girls had been wandering their sector in search for their flags, and it seems the bear faunas was getting impatient. They had not met a single Staff member, a Grimm nor had they seen the flags pinned to anything.

Guinevere sighed and patted her smaller girlfriend on the head, trying to calm her down, which actually seemed to work a little bit. "Just be patient, we have hours to find these flags." She looks up to see Nirvana running at them, something in her hand. "Seems our friendly DJ found something."

Nirvana looked at the two girls and handed them the item she found, it seemed to be a note addressed to them.

_The flags are in the clearing with me, come and fight me for your flags._

"it seems..." Guinevere started before Svetlana was gone in a cloud of dust.

"I'm getting my fucking flag!" She cried out, an ax in each hand as she charged through the brush.

"...Why am I dating her again?" Guinevere sighed and shook her head, sliding her shield off her back and attacking it to her arm, drawing the sword from the top. She began to follow the path Svetlana was making, a cheerful Nirvana walking behind her.

It did not take long for the charging form of Svetlana to fly out from the brush into the clearing, only for her to gaze at the tall and dark figure in the middle.

The figure might of been male, but all forms of identity were cover. The figure was dressed in all black, the only form of color being a white plague doctor mask of its face...and the three colored flags on his belt. He was dressed in a closed black long coat, black boots, and black pants. The coats hood was pulled up to hid the figures hair. The most interesting thing was its hands. The masked stranger was wearing black gloves with claws fixed onto the finger tips. He just seemed to stare at Svetlana, the unnerving black eyes of the mask staring at her.

"Fight me!" Svetlana cried out as she charged the figure, just as the other two came out of the forest.

Guinevere just sighed and shook her head "Lets just...let her try."

Svetlana charged up, swinging one of her axes in a wide arc, but it was only a false attack to get a good punch in. The figure did duck under the ax, only to get a hard punch to the guy, making the figure double over and back up...but it seems like it was not the only thing hurt.

"Fucking hell!" She shook her hand as she backed up. "I though I punched a person, not a freaking brick wall!" She looked up in time to take a solid hit to the face, knocking her over. "Nirvana, Switch!" she called out as she stumbled back.

The Mute DJ was there in moments, vaulting over the downed Viking to attack the masked figure, only to see a small device fly out of the figures hand and latch to her.

***ZAP***

Nirvana crashed into the ground, having just been shocked to the point of her weapons shorting out. the most she could do is start the rebooting process. She turned to Guinevere and held up three fingers, signaling it would take three minutes to reboot.

The Blonde Knight nods and readied her shield, held her sword out at and angle, and began to charge. She began to get close and moved her shield to the side, giving her room to swing. The masked figure ducked under her slash, and the back swing, using his clawed glove to slap the blade away and jab with the other. His hand slammed against her shield, causing him to rebound before she could bash him. Moving quickly away, the figure mt on of Guinevere's new toys.

Tired of being a purely melee fighter, the Knight had invested in a small SMG. unlatching it from the inside of her shield, she leveled it and opened fire, making the figure run and dodge. She continued to fire, trying to pin the person down, but it was so fast and nimble. She frowned as a clicking showed her current magazine was spent.

As she went to put her SMG back, she noticed Svetlana was giving her weapon a run too. The Bear girl snapped her axes together and the handle grew longer, the blades growing larger to make a greataxe.

"Screw you!" Svetlana cried out and swung, only to miss again...and again...and again. "Hold still you twig!" She snarled and swung down hard, the ax getting stuck in the ground. "You have to be kidding me..." She huffed nad looked up...to see the figure doing something strange.

The figure tugged at his coat and let it fall down and hang around his waist. Under the coat the figure wore a skin tight black garb, as if it was the top half of a body suit. The gloves went all the way to mid bicep, the entire length lined with buckles. The figure seemed to we wearing something to conceal it's hair, but it was more then likely male.

Svetlana took a pause in her work to get her ax free when something began to happen "The hell is that?!" The other girls watched as well.

Something akin to the sound of splattering liquid came from the male, only for a large tendril of a blackish red material burst from his upper back, only to be joined by a second. The tendril looked to be a suspended fluid, only to have them move back and harden into a curved blade. Finally the male figure would attack, the bladed tendrils whipping out and striking the ground around Svetlana.

Svetlana jumped back and whirled to the side, "Guinevere! Help!"

The Knight jumped into action, recoiling as one of the tendrils smacked against her shield. Guinevere figured this was the males semblance, and it was something, but Svetlana had one tendril busy, and she had the other... "Nirvana, attack from behind!" The knight called out, just as the girl sprang into the air, having rebooted her weapon systems.

Yet...it seemed two tendrils was not the males limit. Nirvana was grabbed and wrapped into a third one, coming from under the lower part of his coat, acting as a tail.

Nirvana shrieked in surprise, only to be turned into a human club. The tail swung her around, slamming her into Guinevere and Svetlana, sending the girls a few feet away in a tangled mess.

"Ow...fuck." Svetlana groaned.

"I...didn't see that coming" Guinevere huffed as she looked up to see the man standing over them, the tendril gone. He reached into his belt and tugged out the three flags to them.

"We...didn't beat you though..." Guinevere frowned, looking at her colored flag.

"You did fine, you improved a lot." The figure finally spoke, muffled by his mask. He reached up and pulled the head covering away, letting his long, waist length hair tumble free, the purple streaks visible in the light. He then tugged the mask off and looked down at them, smirking at their wide eyed looks as they realized...They had been fighting their missing leader.

"Hey Guys, welcome back to Beacon." Tai smirked down at them.

...

**And BOOM! Chapter done! So how do you guys like the start to the second year? The new outfits and such? I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as it was fun and refreshing to write, and I hope that you will all enjoy the plot for this year as it comes to life. **

**Without much else to say other then thanks for coming to read this..Arrix out.**

**PS Review this lots!**


	2. Questions

**...I got nothing in the way of author notes...huh...-dances for your entertainment- NEW CHAPTER!**

* * *

Tai new his team might react in some way...but the last thing he thought would happen would be getting violently shaken by a girl nearly a foot shorter then himself. Svetlana had he hands wrapped around his neck, having gotten the taller boy down to her height and was shaking him till he was dizzy, even Guinevere and Nirvana stayed out of this.

"Where have you been?!" Svetlana cried out, pausing only to get a groan from the boy before shaking him again. "Why did you not show up or visit? Here are your guns? Why are you dressed like this? THE FUCK WERE THOSE TENTACLES?!" She screamed at the boy, letting him go just for him to thud into the dirt. Before she could strangle the boy again, Guinevere picked her up, cradling her under her arm like a bag of potatoes.

"Ugh..." Tai groaned, his entire world spinning, even he was not immune to the anger of a woman.

"Svetlana, quit it." Guinevere frowned and ground her armored knuckles into the girls head, trying to get her to stop flailing, seems the knight had picked up some habits from her girlfriend.

"But...he..." Svetlana looked up at her taller girlfriend and went limp in her hold "Fiiiiiiine!" She wined, "But he is telling us when we get back, and the others will kick the shit out of him too."

Guinevere just sighed and grabbed her leader by the arm and hefted him up in one fluid movement, making Tai go wide eyed at the action. "Did you forget my semblance?" Guinevere smiled, she rarely used her semblance.

"Right." He said as she left him go once he was to his feet, the lanky male stretching to let his spine realign after Svetlana's attack. He made no move to pull his coat back up, leaving his torso open, the only covering being the tight fitting body suit, the material showing how leanly built he looked. "I also see you have all made improvements in some way too...Nirvana is more open to attack and Svetlana has learned to hold back some strength for non-lethal strikes."

Nirvana smiled under her gas mask and Svetlana laughed "I can't sit on the side lines during spars anymore, I need to fight too!" She rolled her shoulders and pulled her axe apart into its two smaller counterparts and slid them into her belt.

Guinevere picked up her weapons and placed them where they belonged and the complete Team TGSN made their way back to Beacon, and Tai had some serious explaining to do.

* * *

"Where have you been?!" Yang yelled at a groaning Tai, who was currently on the ground...what was with these 'Hello Gut Punches'?! Yang shook her hand a bit as his abdomen was a bit harder then she remember, at least he had been training.

A few feet away, someone bent down to pick up the mask that skid out of Tai's hand when Yang laid him out with a single punch. The figure looked it over with her gold feline eyes, tilting it this way and that. She glanced up to see her partner standing over the poor boy, the young leader of their Team trying to push her sister back. The only one that seemed to just be observing the scene other then herself was the Heiress of the SDC. The Heiress just sighed and shook her head, knowing far to well that yelling would not work on the blonde brute.

Even Team JNPR was a little hesitant to step in. Soon enough the situation was settled when Svetlana made a comical display of picking Yang up and slinging the brawler over her shoulder, nearly dragging the girl back to her own team do to her height.

Tai eventually got up and followed them to the only place that could contain all three teams in a civil environment, The Library.

* * *

Tai had slumped down in his chair as the rest gathered around the table. By this point Tai had pulled his coat back up and closed it, but he noticed a certain cat was still inspecting the mask he had dropped...seems she was suspicious with him having another mask. His eyes then went wide as three sets of hands slammed down on the table in front of him.

"Now tell us!" Svetlana yelled.

"Where have you been?" Yang joined in.

"Yeah!" Nora added to the end, giving a comical end to the entire question asking.

Tai just leaned back in his chair and sighed. "Geez, no hellos or anything?" He only got glares from the two girls, Nora having taken her seat. "Fine...ask what you want."

"Where have you been?" Svetlana asked, being more civil even if she was sitting on the table right in front of Tai, standing guard as if Tai would bolt at his first chance.

"Tai tilted his head back "Training, very intense training." He sighed and rubbed his head.

"Why?"

Tai stretched again. "The shock I had during the tournament was bad enough to re-seal my aura it seems, had it unlocked and had to train it a bit."

"Where are your guns?" Svetlana interjected this time.

"In my locker, It would of given me away if I used them against you."

"What is with the outfit?" Yang took her turn, it seemed like everyone else was ok with just being present.

"What, it is comfortable and easy to fight in." He frowned and pulled at his coat.

"And the mask?" Blake asked this time, holding up the beaked mask.

"I made it myself, it is nothing fancy, just liked the design and it tied in with my new clothes." He made no move to get it back.

"What about that Tentacle blade thing?!" Svetlana leaned in close, glaring into his eyes.

"The what?" even Yang was caught off guard.

Tai let out a groan and undid his coat again, only for a single tendril to burst from his back, the blackish red limb moving like a fluid as it lazily whipped back and forth behind him.

"The hell is that?" Yang blinked.

"How are you doing that?" Weiss frowned.

"I have watched enough.." Nora Started.

"NORA!" The rest of Team JNPR yelled.

Tai just chuckled and let the Tendril hang over in front of him, his eyes focused on the end of it as it turned into more blade like structure. "Believe it or not...this is my semblance."

"Bullshit, it was that zappy stuff!" Yang called out.

"It was...not anymore though." Tai frowned "no idea why though...but this has been serving me a bit better, though for only having it for about a month and a half...I need to use it more" He yawned and the tendril slunk into his body again. "Kinda hurts to bring it out too."

"Who have you been training with?" Svetlana asked, only for Tai to put up his hand "Can we continue tomorrow?" He pointed at the setting sun outside. "I have not had much time to sleep over out break, and a day to actually sleep in would be nice..since the first years are going through initiation tomorrow." Before anyone could deny him, he was up and gone, heading back to his dorm for a good nights sleep, remember the last few months...and cringed a bit "If they new how brutal those two were." He sighed, slinking off to his room and nice warm bed.

* * *

**Next chapter is a flashback of Tai's summer, so have fun with that...not much else to say so...**

**Till next time, Arrix out. **


	3. Remembering the Summer

**Flash Back Chapter! While everyone else was off having a fun summer, Tai was having a brutal time trying to force his semblance to re-awaken...with some help...Enjoy! **

* * *

Tai frowned as he looked around the bare looking dorm room, only his belongings had been unpacked. He restlessly flexed his fingers, listening as the metals claws on his hands clinked quietly. For the first time in nearly two months he had time to relax. Quickly stripping his coat off be began to think back to the training he did over the summer with Ozpin and Glynda. Just thinking of it made him feel tired and sore.

He began to undo the buckles on his gloves before thinking something over...he needed a shower. His nose crinkled as he could smell himself and he left his left glove only half unbuckled as he grabbed a black muscle shirt and black flannel pants, heading to the bathroom with gusto. He unbuckled his gloves and set them on the counter before stripping himself out of his skintight top and his combat pants, having kicked his boots off by the door. He wasted no time jumping under the warm jet of water...and relaxed.

He could feel the water running down his form and with it, letting his mind wander...

* * *

**About 2 Months Earlier...**

Tai stood there, clad in a tight combat top, combat pants and matching boots. He was to begin his training today, and he was told it would not be pretty. Ozpin stood in front of him as they were in the kitchen, but they were far from alone. Glynda was making breakfast for more then just the three of them, as Roman, Cinder, Adam and Neo had shown up, each seeming to be included in their training.

"Tai, are you sure you want to do this...this could kill you" Ozpin stated. The older man had offered to train him in the most brutal fashion, a way that could seriously injure the boy, but would be him to release his semblance as fast as possible. The professor had been concerned that even after the boys aura had been unlocked again...his aura did not come back with it...this was their solution...to but Tai in a life and death situation, 12 hours a day for the next two months.

"I am sure...I can handle anything you throw at me." Tai stated, but soon regretted his words as he was sent flying down the hall by a kick from Ozpin.

"Very well...it starts now" Ozpin stated, hearing the boy's groans from the hall.

* * *

Tai winced at that memory, rubbing his side. "Old man sure can kick.." Tai chuckled as he thought about that day. He remember the pure fear that ran through him as he was hunted down and nearly beat to death by the Headmaster...Tai was not sure what his weapon was...but that cane left enough bruises to last a life time...the first night was worse.

* * *

**Same time, now Night.**

Tai wheezed as he laid on the ground, his face caked with dirt and blood, his shirt was shredded to pieces. He winced as his back felt like it had been flayed, bruises and cuts covered its surface, his front did not look any better.

Ozpin looked own at the boy and smiled "your first day of training is done...you will only be attacked by one of us during the daylight hours between 6 AM and 6 PM...you will also be sleeping outside in the forest...with the Grimm...even if they are just Beowolves and Ursa."

Tai just groaned and weakly gave a thumbs up before dragging himself off the ground and left for the forest with a slight limp.

* * *

Tai chuckled as he finally started to wash himself, remembering that first day well. The rest of the first week went like that, him getting beat senseless by one of the group. He did have easier times with some of them, but he was not there to fight...he was just to survive. Then he remember the stress testing they did on him, and that made him shudder, but he did ask for it.

* * *

**A few weeks after the start of his training...**

Tai was standing in the middle of a bright white chamber, looking through the glass that protected the control room from all the things that went on in the chamber. Tai was wearing a jumpsuit that was filled with sensors, to make sure he was somewhat safe. He realized someone in the room was waving to him and he gave them a thumbs up, heard a loud buzz...and then the pain came. The chamber was built to pump dust in a high speeds, and this caused an overcharge of energy in the chamber, causing pain for Tai. The boy endured it though, trying to get his semblance to appear.

Ozpin watched as his adoptive nephew dropped to his knee, clearly trying to soldier through the pain.

"Sir, it seems it is hurting him a lot...should we stop?" A technician asked Ozpin.

"He knows his limits...if he wants it to stop he will give the signal." Ozpin added, watching the various elements flash around the boy.

* * *

Tai stepped out of the shower and began to towel off and looked at himself in the mirror after he pulled his pants on. He was more defined then last year...seems like running for your life did that to you. He was faster and had more stamina too. He stretched and rolled his shoulder, remembering the first time his new semblance awoken...damn it was painful...

* * *

**A month and a a week into his training...**

Tai screamed out as he clawed the floor, arching his back up in pain. He was being battered by the dust that stuck him, it burning his lungs and stung his skin. He could feel the energy flowing in him as he was trying to stand again, only for some of the dust to violently react in front of him, knocking him into the wall.

Ozpin watched as screens flashed red and the technicians worked on keeping everything stable. A screen monitoring Tai's vitals showed elevated heart rates, his tolerance to pain was being overwhelmed, and even his aura reservoirs were burning up.

"Sir, his body is absorbing to much of the dust." One of the technicians called out.

"Just a bit longer, he is still resisting...huh!" Everyone looked at the room as it began to fill with smoke and they heard Tai cry out, followed by a sickening splatter...

***Wack!***

A red tendril smacked against the glass, while three more waved around in the smoke. They looked to be liquid...but moved like a limb.

"Sir, Tai's body is producing something...it seems to be a Aura fueled creation."

Ozpin just smiled a bit "Seems like he did in a month that takes most over a Year..."

* * *

Tai looked at his reflection as four tendrils burst from his back and circled him, each one being at least 5 feet long. He looked them over as they circled to his front, they looked smooth and subtly moved. reached out and ran a hand along one. It was amazing that he could produce something like this from his own body...it could move like a suspended liquid...or harden into a deadly blade or point. He smiled and heard a knock at the door.

"You almost done?! You have been in there forever!" Svetlana yelled.

"yeah yeah...forgot I had three female teammates" Tai chuckled as he looked in the mirror one last time, pulling the tendrils back into his back and slid his shirt on, leaving the bathroom without a second glace.

* * *

**Not as good as I wanted, but you get the gist of it. I will more then likely refer back to the summer training during future chapters, as it was very brutal and it was only to get his semblance activated and up to par...so he is not OP or anything from training with Ozpin..he was doing a crap ton of ruining.**

**Anyways, till next time...Arrix out!**


	4. The Tandem Twins

**Sorry for the wait guys, I have been tired for the last few days and I have an apprenticeship interview tomorrow, so I am a wee bit nervous now since I don't know what to do. I am hoping writing this will calm my nerves a bit but wish me luck! **

* * *

It had been a few days since the Teams had returned to Beacon after their long break and they slipped back into classes pretty soundly. It was interesting to watch the new first years scramble around and such but that was far from what was happening now. In the battle arena that was housed at Beacon for combat classes, the returning students were showing how much they improved since the last year. The battles were not always 1 on 1 matches, some could pitch an entire team against one person.

Tai was not exempt from the trials as much as he wished he could of been, he was one of the few that had to fight 1 on 2...against 3rd years no less. He stood up from his seat and began to make his way down the row, passing the rest of his team, Team JNPR, and Team RWBY...but paused at Blake, holding out his hand.

The cat Faunas looked at the hand in front of her, the limb was wrapping in black leather and ended in razor sharp claws. She glanced up at him and realized what he was asking from her. "Finally realized I had it?" She quipped, producing the item he had accidentally left with her. She reached into her bag, which was at her feet, and handed him his Plague Doctor Mask.

"I figured you would keep it safe...I just prefer to fight with it on." He mumbled a bit as he let his fingers wrap around the edge of the mask and he walked off without another word.

"Someones grumpy." Yang frowned, crossing her arms as a voice came from farther down the row.

"He has not slept very well lately, might be that he has to adjust from over the summer?" Guinevere added, which silenced the rest of them as they pondered this...and also the fight was starting soon.

* * *

Tai stepped out into the arena, mask in place but left the hood down on his coat. He had pulled his hair back into a tight pony tail and was waiting for his opponents, all he remember was they were the Last of team SABL.

_So they are Satin and Alizarin's teammates...I might lose again. _He grumbled, never having won against the explosive girl or her mirage making partner.

He stood near Miss Goodwitch as his opponents walked out, and it did surprise Tai that they were exact twins.

The twins walked out, each of them stood only about 5'5" and were dressed the exact same, black and white kimonos. They seemed to be hetero chromatic as well, one eye had a white iris, the other was nearly black. They also shared white and black streaked hair. The only difference between the two was the fact one twin's eye sequence was the opposite of the other. The last thing he noticed was the large sword the two carried in together...one weapon for two people?

_What gender are they... _Tai frowned behind his mask, they seemed like they could be either.

"The fight between Tai Blackthorne Versus Baset and Lyric Monochrome will now begin." Glynda stated and she stepped back.

_Even their names are gender neutral? Come on! _Tai thought as he lifted his arms up to ready his claws for attack, flexing his fingers.

"Fight!" Glynda jumped back to stay out of the fight.

One of the twins held the sheath as the other drew the large purple blade, the wielder hefting it up as if it weighed nothing.

"WHOOO! Theta is gonna knock him on his ass!" Tai new that voice belonged to Satin...that punkish girl was here too it seemed.

Tai just shook his head and ducked as one of the twins seemed to move a lot faster then Tai expected and swung the blade in a two handed arc. The sword gave the monochrome enough distance to keep Tai from using his clawed gloves as a viable weapon. Tai recovered fast enough to see the second twin leap over the first, the standing twin tossed the huge blade up to the jumping one and this made Tai's eyes widen...they were tandem fighters! Normally tandem fighters would have weapons that helped each other..but these two shared a weapon.

Tai dived out of the way of the overhead cleave and began to sprint away in a semi circle, he needed to get some distance...at this rate he might lose before landing a hit.

* * *

Up in the stands, a small lash came from the necklace around Weiss's neck and before the teams floated King (known as Sebastian to only Weiss) , the the ghostly form had been in Weiss's care over the entire Summer. He had decided to make himself know now to see how Tai had improved, after all they were linked to each other still.

"Interesting, kid has a new sense of fashion it seem." He smirked a bit, lounging in the air as he watched the sword wielding twin case Tai down, the other circling around to cut him off only for their sibling to toss them the weapon again, causing Tai to stop in his tracks and back peddle away from a swing. "He is gonna get destroyed...wish I had some pop corn".

Everyone gawked at King as he floated there...the guy only made his appearance to watch his 'Friend' fight...and commented like that?

"Heh, he sure is!" The group turned to look back at Satin, the now 3rd year student was lounging in a chair herself, her boots propped up on an empty seat.

Her partner, the desert dweller Alizarin, sighed and shook his head "Satin, you need to be nicer..but they are hard to fight...at least they aren't using the other swords..."

Satin cackled "don't you notice their backs? They hid them under heir kimonos!"

The group stayed silent as the upper class men talked at the desert dweller frowned "Well...seems Satin is right..."

The rest turned back, each wonder what the other two of SABL had hidden.

* * *

Tai growled as he stumbled back after a series of vicious swipes from the current wielder of the large sword. He was growing tired of this! He hoped back and unbuckled his coat and threw his back so it folded down. His lower back bulged and exploded out, three tendrils whipping around behind him in a gruesome sight, a few in the crowd even made noises of disgust at the sight.

Tai stood up straighter and smirked as he noticed the twin hesitate before attack again, swiping own only to be blocked by one of the tendrils, sparks arcing off as the two connected, as if the tendril was made of metal just like the blade. Tai smirked, commanding the tendril to wrap around the blade and he ripped it away from the twin, causing their eyes to go wide...not only the one in front of him..but the other seemed surprised as well.

With a flick of his tendril, the blade was sent hurling off to the far end of the arena. The now swordless twin was slapped into the air by one of the three tendrils before kicked hard by Tai, only to recover in the air and land next to their sibling. The two seemed to be very much mirror twins, one reaching to their back with their left hand, the other with their right. He watched as a sword handle sprang up and they both drew a blade, one was wielding a red bastard sword with black lettering on the blade spelling "Omega", the other a blue one with white letter, "Alpha".

Tai's eyes widened as the two charged..seems like they were holding back and if they were...he was going to give it all too. A fourth tendril burst from his back and the went on the defensive, tendrils blocking and trashing back against the attacking blades. Tai grit his teeth as the twins kept flipping and dodging attacks...even when they weren't looking! Even after the training Tai did he was not strong enough to take these two on...but he did notice something...he was smiling.

He was enjoying the fight even though it made his blood boil, it seemed like a paradox but it was true. He whirled himself around, striking out with his semblance, his tendrils moving like liquid muscle, snapping out like whips , stabbing and slashing. He noticed the twins were smiling as well, one having a more determined smile while the other was more care free.

He smiled and opened his defense to strike out when the buzzer went off. Who lost?

"It seems the fight had gone on long enough for Baset and Lyric's semblance to burn enough aura to send the two into the red." Goodwitch stepped back in. "Meaning Tai wins by default, while the twins had the upper hand, Tai was able to outlast them.

The Twins looked at each other and shrugged, sheathing their blades and recovering their huge sword before leaving.

_I still don;t know their genders... _Tai thought, not even knowing which was which.

**Attention all Team Leaders from 2nd Year up, Report to the headmasters office now, there is an urgent matter at hand.**

Tai blinked as he looked at the stands, seeing many people leaving now .

...This can't be good...

* * *

**And Cliffhanger because I love you all :D Well its actually the start of a new story arc for the second year, and it should be interesting after a few...actions that happened in the last story. Anyways, Till next time, Arrix out!**


	5. The Beast Awakes

**Hey guys, I'm back! I'm so sorry that I have not posted anything in almost a month, but with finals and graduation e.e I have had my hands full keeping my final credit high enough to get my diploma. I managed to pass my finals and I get my diploma on Sunday so now I have time to give you guys a chapter, but I don't know how long it will be since it's been so long. Anyways, lets get to it! **

**...**

Gathering the Team Leaders into Ozpin's office was no small feat but was made possible somehow with enough room to not crush everyone. It more then likely was the fact that none of the first years were here, since they had only just got their own teams. Tai found himself between Jaune and Ruby, the three having come from the arena just an hour before the students were crammed into the Headmaster's office.

The Headmaster in question was standing at the front of the office with his ever present assistant and fellow professor, Glynda Goodwitch, at his side, how they kept their love life from the rest of the student body was beyond Tai. The gray haired man tapped his cane of the floor to silence the quiet murmurs in the room before he began to speak himself.

"Students, You may be wondering why I have called all Team Leaders from Second Year and up to my office..." He looked around, noting that most of the teenagers did seem a bit confused. "I will state this now...what you are about to say might be disturbing to you, most of all to our faunas students, but you must be made aware of what is going on at this moment." He turned to Glynda who nods and walks of to the side as a screen lowered and the lights dimmed. "Nearly a Hour ago, the Vale Military had found one of the White Fang hideouts in the wilderness bordering the Kingdom of Vale. What they found was...surprising." With a signal to Gylnda, the professor began to play the video.

On screen was what was clearly a film from a some sort of portable camera that was given to soldiers for scouting and recon. The screen bounced and shook as the holder was trying to line it up. The scene finally came into focus, and by the sounds a few of the students made, it was as disturbing as Ozpin said. Even Tai felt his blood run cold as the screen flickered with the unfolding carnage.

It looked like the White Fang was turning on itself, Faunas clad in black were attack white White clad bothers, and it was clear the Black dressed ones were winning. The men filming mad murmured comments as a group of noncombatants were running away, only to be cut down by the black uniformed ones. If the White Fang was considered a Terrorist group, these guys took it farther. The black clad faunas were clearly better trained, better equipped and were not afraid to slaughter what was in their path.

Tai let his eyes run over the view on screen as he tried to gauge what was going on.

**"**_Seems like something went_ wrong?" Crimson spoke inside his head, of course it would add it's opinion.

_"Hush"_ Tai thought to himself...Crimson...whatever. He looked at the screen until he saw something that chilled him to his core, made his eyes go as wide as saucers and his breath to catch in his throat.

_"Oh that's not good..." _Crimson mumbled.

On the screen was a male in black and red, swinging around what seemed to be a sword of some type, but Tai was not looking at that, he was looking at the mans face...he had the mask.

Tai turned and shoved his way through the crowd that blocked the door, not caring for the complaints that came as his feet skid on the polished floor of the hall before he bolted own it, not having a plan were to go yet but on one thought on his mind.

Why did they have that mask?!

He had some calls to make once he was alone...

...

**Like I said, I had no real plan on the length of the chapter, but I wanted to get this out...a new sect of Faunas has surfaced and seem to be slaughtering the White Fang. Maybe they will be explained in the next chapter, or maybe they vanish till they strike again...we will see, till then Arrix out!**


	6. End of the White Fang

**So I feel bad for leaving you guys with such a short chapter after a month of nothing, I want to blame it on my brain being fired but it was most likely from lack of motivation. Now because I want to give you guys a good chapter that breaks 1000 words, I thought we would do something that has not been done in a while...Lets see how Roman and that gang are doing.**

**Also, slight Violence warning, some death and blood, but not super detailed. **

* * *

_1 hour before the video feed reached Beacon..._

Roman leaned back against the wall, his breathing was ragged from all the running and fighting. He slid down the wall and groaned, taking check of everything. He was alive, so that was a start. His white coat was burned and blood stained, no way a dry cleaner could fix that. His hat was gone, his hair a mess from sweat and grime. His cane was still intact, the bottom portion bloodied from when he clubbed one of those black clad Faunas to death with it.

"Could be worse..." Roman huffed, blowing strands of hair from his face. "I could be missing my pants...then we would be having issues."

He picked up his head just as two members of the White Fang ran up to him, it seems like some did want to stay back and fight, then again, most of them were just doing it to defend the non-combatant ones. Roman looked the two over...they could not be over 18 and were shaking in their boots.

"Don't even bother...get to the Bullheads." Roman huffed, standing back up and waving his hands.

"But Sir..." One of them started, even his damn voice was shaking.

"Did I stutter? Shooo you mangy mongrels!" He order, watching the two scamper off at the idea they could leave. "Nice kids.." Roman added before pulling off his coat, leaving him in the suspenders and dress shirt underneath. He picked up his cane again, grasping it near the hooked end, and began to make his way down the nearest hall, it was time to show some kindness to the White Fang by holding the retreat.

The Master Thief made good time, his long strides taking him down hallways towards small pockets of fighting, and while Roman preferred not to be on the front lines, he was not a stranger to combat. Rounding a corner he was faced with two of those black clad Faunas, both wielding simple machetes, seems the two had already bloodied their blades.

The two saw him and smirked, clearly they wanted him dead, then again..plenty of people did.

"For the Crimson Beast!" The two cried out as they charged him.

Roman frowned...was that what these guys were calling themselves now? He ducked under one of the heavy blades, flipping his cane around to hook it on the attacker. With a swing, he brought the attacked forward and used him as he shield, letting the other blade user cut into his buddy...no one said Roman was a fair fighter. While the living of the two looked wide eyed at what he had done, he was oblivious to the fact Roman was picking up the other machete and brought it down with a cleaving arc, ending the second ones life. With a huff he gathered his cane and carried on, trying to ignore the blood splattered on his clothing.

* * *

Once again, Roman was in the same state as he was before, but this time he was not against the wall by this own means. It seems some of the Crimson Beast members had a sadistic side, as two of them had just taken the time to beat him silly with their rifles. Even in these trying times..Roman's personality did not change.

"Eh, Jealous of my looks so you had to bloody them up huh?" Roman spat out a bit of bloop, his lip was busted, his nose broken, and his face bruised. He looked up at the two Faunas with a glint of trickery in his eyes "So what are you going to do now? Shoot me?" He glanced to the side and a wide grin came to his face "Let..me just have a smoke first..." He pulled out a cigar from his pocket, placed it in his mouth, and leaned forward just a bit as he pulled his legs closer to him.

The Faunas did not stand a snowballs chance in hell as a gout of flame burst down the hall, incinerating the two, and successfully lighting Roman's cigar.

At the end of the hall was a fuming Cinder, he hands holding smoldering flames. It was clear she was not at all happy with how this was all going down...after all there was only ash left of those two. Roman took a drag from his cigar before standing up, at least they only went for the ribs and face, his legs were still fine. He got up and smiled as he listened to the clack of those heels come closer.

"Welcome home Honey" Roman smirked, only to spit out another glob of blood "Are the Children still playing?" He grunted as the smaller woman elbowed him hard in the ribs to he would get low enough for her to support him, sure he could stand..but walking was another story.

"If you are talking about Mercury and Emerald..they are on the ship...and we are going there too, we have lost the base" Cinder grumbled, but Roman did not know if it was over the lose of life or if this meant their mission just crashed and burned.

"Are we heading to the Safe house then?" Roman asked, limping along as Cinder helped him.

"Yeah..then to Beacon...Ozpin will help us out no doubt...plus He is the one to talk about this new group with...though I think he will already know."

"Is he all seeing?" Roman joked, trying to keep his nose from bleeding now, though his white shirt was a lost cause now.

"No, there was a Vale military party on the ridge...they were watching." She huffed, her heels slowly clacking with each step.

"I see, seems like they had the smart idea of staying out of all this mess..." He smirked, spitting out the cigar as they were getting closer to the Air Dock, only for the doors behind them to burst open with a small squad of the Crimson Beast members.

"Seriously...Who did we piss off this much with our Robin Hood scheme?" Roman groaned loudly, leave it to him to act this way in the face of death.

"I can't fight holding you" Cinder deadpanned, seems the two of them were, in less of a better word, Royally Fucked.

...That was till the doors in front of them burst open with a powerful kick from a thick, muscular kick.

"Now who here needs their arses handed to them?!" A thick Scottish accent filled the voice like air in a bagpipe. Before them stood a man that was around 7 feet tall, built like a tree, hair and beard the color of the setting sun, a pair of goat horns sprouting from his head, and was dressed in the standard White Fang uniform...except for the kilt he wore instead of pants. The man was also hefting around some brutal hardware. It seems he had a LMG strapped to his back, along with a Claymore. Bandoleers of bullets were wrapped around his thick torso and grenades were attacked to every open space on his belt. What really was an eye opened was the HUGE Mini gun he was swinging up to fire, its large barrels could only fire one thing...self propelled grenades.

"Lad! Lass! Hit the deck!" The large man shouted, almost in glee as the gun began to rotate, causing Cinder to push Roman to the floor as the first rounds began to fly down the hall with explosive effect.

"Going a little over board there Seumas!" Roman called out, covering his head as he thought that would ever protect him from the explosive ammunition.

"All the Time Laddie! Now if only we had some pipes playing!" He laughed, the weapon thundering in front of him.

"Is it an issue that he is a living form of every stereotype of his homeland?" Roman qestioned, only to be pushed forward by Cinder.

"Just shut up and crawl, we need to get out of here and no one is getting past that!" She hissed as he pointed at the spinning barrels on the grenade launching mini gun held by the cackling goat man.

"Point taken, we can talk about that later...WAH!" Roman cried out as he was lifted up.

"AHHH!" Cinder soon joined him as Seumas had throw his empty weapon down range and had hefted the two up into his burly arms.

"Welcome to the Seumas Express!" He yelled, turning and running straight through the doors towards the Air Dock. "If you are not comfortable in your seats Lad and Lass, the to bloody bad they had bullets!" He shouted, laughing and clearly enjoying himself as he ran, Cinder and Roman clinging to the over zealous Scotsman as they charged into the Air Dock to see Adam, Neo, Mercury, and Emerald waiting for them. The three jumped in, the second Seumas's feet hit the floor of the Bullhead they were off.

Once in the air, everyone got some time to relax, dress wounds, and discuss what happened.

"Cinder, how did you guys make it out alive?" Emerald was amazed that the pyromancer was there, let alone not even hurt.

"Well..." Her eyes moved over to the Scotsman who had pulled open the side door, was leaning out with LMG in hand, unloading the weapon at the base under them, shouting ever profanity in the book at the Crimson Beast members that swarmed the base.

Emerald blinked "So that is where he went...I wondered why he left."

Cinder just let out a sigh and turned to the pilot, letting her eyes wander over everyone. Adam and Mercury, normally the sarcasm and moodiness of the group respectively, were raiding the first aid and emergency rations for items they could use. Neo and Emerald were helping Roman with his injuries, more or less it was Neo dabbing his bloodied face with a rag while Emerald laughed. The only reason they were safe was they had activated aura.

She let out a sigh and turned to the pilot "Take us to the location I give you...then take us to Beacon, once there you need to disappear." She patted the man on the shoulder, gave him a piece of paper with the safe houses location before joining what was left of the White Fang...it seems even a even worse animal had been awoken.

* * *

**Just going to say this now...I love how Seumas came to be! I wanted an OC in the White Fang side, so I sorta came up with a character based from on in my childhood, the Scotsman from Samurai Jack. But anyways...this was the death of the White Fang, but now a new group, the Crimson Beast, looms on the horizon...what do they want, and why would they slaughter their own kind? We will have to wait and see :3 Till then, Arrix out!**


	7. HOW DO I BLOCK!

**Honestly, today's chapter only had one motivating factor...How do you block Yatsuhashi's Sword? **

* * *

Ruby frowned as she walked through the halls of Beacon, looking high and low for her fellow Leader. Ruby and Jaune had decided to go off to look for the boy after the meeting was over, Jaune taking one half while Ruby looked over the other. The Crimson Reaper was passing one of the battle arena's when she heard a loud clang and the sound of something metal breaking.

Being the Engineering prodigy she was, she was quickly distracted from the task at hand to see what poor weapon had broke...only to find the target she had been searching for.

Tai was in the middle of the arena, with broken practice blades laying around him, the remains of one still in his grasp. He was laying on his back, his chest heaving with heavy breathing. He had removed his coat in favor of the tight body suit that clung to his torso. He was also sporting the pants and boots he was wearing at the meeting, along with those clawed gloves of his. His mask had also seemed to come off when he hit the floor, having skid a few feet away.

Ruby blinked and turned away from the small graveyard of broken blades to see who had been doing this to Tai, only to see the giant of Team CFVY standing there in training sweats, a large training blade resting on his shoulder. Yatsuhashi didn't seem to be having that hard of a time, though he was starting to show some sighs of a light sweat building...and by the amount of broken swords laying around...these two must of been at it for a good 45 minutes to a hour.

Ruby now kinda regretted that cookie break while she was looking for Tai.

"Hey little Rosebud!"

Ruby blinked and turned to see the Fashionista of CFVY waving at her, Coco looking quite comfortable in her seat. She then pointed to the arena "I am guessing you are looking for him?"

Ruby nods and decided to take a seat next to the girl "What have they been doing?"

Coco sighed and stretched "Well, about a hour ago...Tall, Dark and currently on the floor waltzed in here during our Teams training times, asked if he could do a few matches with the big lug. He also seemed keen on sword fighting, but by the looks of it, he is not very good at it...then again...the way he looked when he came in he might be working out some aggression."

Ruby nods "I guess that makes sense...but you said team training..where are the others?"

Coco raised a gloved hand and pointed in the direction of the Armory, "He broke all the swords he brought the first time so Fox and Bun Bun went to get more."

Ruby blinked "Do you have a nick name for everyone? And why doesn't Fox have one?"

Coco smiled "Because...Anything that had to do with the word "Foxy" was shot down instantly...I even tried Butt Bongos"

"...Really?"

"It's hard to come up with a nickname for Him that he does not just glare at me for." Coco sighed and looked back up "Oh they are back!"

True to Coco's word, Fox and Velvet were coming back, Fox with his arms cradling an assortment of practice blades, while Velvet was rushing one out to Tai.

* * *

Tai groaned as he heard feet pad towards him, his eyes rolling to the side to see Velvet come up and offer him a new blade, a simple Long Sword, handed to him handle first. Tai sat up, tossing the broken one over his shoulder and grasped the new one, muttering a quick thank you before standing, Velvet hurrying over to Fox as the next round started.

Tai slowly stood up and raised the blade up in one hand, not being a very proficient sword fighter without King but be could hold the weapon correctly...so that was a start. He held the sword in his grip before charging ahead at the larger male, swinging the blade up to cut across his torso. Yatsuhashi moved his tors, twisting to the side and lowering his arm, blocking the attack with his own blade without really needing to move himself or the blade.

Tai's ability with a blade really showed when that simple block caused him to reel back, having swung hard enough for his blade to bounce off the larger and sent him back. He was able to recover in time to see Yatsuhashi heft up his blade and bring it down hard on Tai, who tried to block, only to end up with yet another broken sword and his face smashed into the floor as the large blade slammed into his shoulder and sent him face first into said floor.

* * *

Both Ruby and Coco sucked in a breath at the sight of what just happened.

"Yup, that one takes the cake for most painful lose yet." Coco squirmed in her seat.

"I think I saw the floor crack..." Ruby grimaced a bit.

* * *

Tai groaned into the floor, picking himself up only to see the red droplet fall onto the floor, it seemed the attack had finally shattered his aura barrier and he had earned a bloodied nose and busted lip from it. He sighed, tossing yet another broken blade away and sat up, letting his minor injuries bleed.

Velvet was coming over to offer him another blade but he shook his head "Nah...I'm done" he coughed a bit and rubbed his head "Might of knocked some sense into me..." He chuckled, only to see Velvet run off with the sword and come back with a med kit. "I'm fine I don't need..." He saw her puff up her cheeks in stubbornness...he forgot she was on a team with Coco... "Okay...fine" He sighed and let her clean him up.

Yatsuhashi just gave a apologetic smile and bowed, leaving his partner alone with Tai to make sure he was fine.

Coco and Ruby walked down, the more senior of the two slapping Tai on the back. "Now see, what did I tell you?" She grinned, eyes sparkling behind her sunglasses.

Tai grumbled, not wanting to hear the 'I told you so' speech from her.

"Um..." Ruby spoke up, Tai just now noticing her. "You broke like...30 swords...did you get permission from Morhan to use these?"

At the sound of the Blacksmith's name, everyone kind stopped...and then scattered. CFVY zipped off towards their dorms, while Tai scooped up both his mask and Ruby, dashing out of the room with hos mask in his hand and Ruby over his shoulder.

* * *

Jaune frowned as he rounded the corner, only to find the battle arena empty, and a pile of broken swords in the middle. Being one to have a healthy dose of curiosity, he went to check out the broken blades. Looking over them, he noticed they were all Beacon Forged, each baring Morhan's mark...who could break all these?

"You think breaking my blades is fun Lad?"

Jaune froze, turning to see the large man over top of him, glancing from Jaune to the broken blades.

"N-no Sir,, it was not..." He made a fearful noise as the large Blacksmith hefted the lad up by his hood and began to carry him off "I don't want to here it Lad..you are helping me make replacements..and replacements for the replacements!"

Jaune could only hang from the mans grip, knowing full well the smithing adventure would equal out to 10 times what Pyrrha put him through...he could only do one thing.

"...eep"

* * *

**Well...that was a thing. I'm sure it is seen is a filler chapter, but I am trying to flesh out character interaction and such, something that was a little lacking in the last story. Anyways, this authors note will be short so do what you do and until next time, Arrix out!**


	8. Going North

**So...I noticed I sorta did it again...haven't updated in a while its mostly from either being sick for a few weeks, being busy going places or lack of motivation. I will try to update more often as I am starting to get more ideas and I think this chapter will start a small arc that will build on a few ideas I have had..hope you like it!**

* * *

The next coming day brought a few surprises with it that a few select students of Beacon were not expecting in the slightest. Ruby had been summoned to Ozpin's office early the next morning, the poor, half asleep girl jumping a bit as the elevator 'dinged' and the doors open. Ozpin looked at the tired teen and smiled a bit, pushing a highly sugared coffee across his desk, he was a man that was prepared for most things.

As the girl zipped across the room to grab the drink, Ozpin placed a mission folder in front of her. "Nothing serious, We got a request from the SDC for your team to be sent up to Atlas for up to 2 week, depending on how long they need you." He stated, Ozpin being pretty vague with the details.

Ruby mumbled out something as she opened the document and pointed at then really blank document inside, mumbling more sleepy talk.

"I do not know Miss Rose, all I was informed of was the SDC headquarters requested your team plus one other team of your choice."

Ruby took a long drink of her coffee and blinked a few times as the mixture of sugar and caffeine shot through her small frame. "JNPR?"

Ozpin turned to make sure the requested team was free. Every member expect their leader seemed to be free, Jaune being on disciplinary detail for some reason. "Sorry Ruby, it seems JNPR will be out of commission until Mr. Arc finishes some things up."

Ruby just nods and takes another sip, there really only being one other team that she could think of that worked well with hers. "TGSN?"

Ozpin turned to his monitor and nods "Very well..they will be informed and you will be heading North by Airship by tonight, remember to pack well, it is cold this time of year." Ozpin smiled as the girl left, coffee in hand.

* * *

_Later That Afternoon..._

Teams RWBY and TGSN were in the air by 6 P.M. that night, having spent most of the day packing for their extended stay up in Atlas. They were informed by the pilot they would be arriving in Atlas by 8 A.M. the next day, giving a 14 hour window of travel. What was really surprising to everyone, minus Weiss, was that they weren't sent a Bullhead, or even a modified one...but an entire airship! The teams were enjoying the large amount of leg room and comfortable seats they had.

"Oh yes..." Yang groaned as she leaned back into the plush seat she had picked, letting the chair suck her in. "Weiss, I want a chair like this for our room...and sucks for JNPR that they could not come." She purred a bit as she sunk deeper into the seat.

"Maybe for the Holiday" Weiss rolled her eyes before turning to Ruby "And why was it that JNPR could not come? Not that TGSN is any less suitable, we just know their fighting styles more."

Ruby glanced up and cringed a bit "So yeah..Jaune got in trouble with Morhan over some broken swords..." She glanced over at Tai, who glanced over at her, a grimace of his face as he mouthed the word 'Ooops'.

The two Team Leaders shared this look before Weiss broke the silence "Such a Dolt for that..he should of known Morhan would catch him."

Tai shrugged "Maybe he was framed...or he was in the wrong place at the wrong time?"

Weiss turned to the male and shrugged before looking him over "I Know the Airship is heated..but is that what you are wearing as casual wear in Atlas?" She pointed at Tai.

Tai blinked and looked down at himself. He was clad in his body suit which he wore under a simple pair of black pants and a black t-shirt. "Uh...yeah why?" He looked up, his combat wear being packed away in his luggage.

Weiss sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose "you do know this time of year the temperature in Atlas is below 0 degrees Fahrenheit right?"

Tai blinked and chuckled "Nah, I bet you are just pulling my leg on that..i know it is cold in Atlas...but it can't be that cold."

Weiss sighed, muttering something and turning away, seeming to be holding the pendent around her neck to calm herself.

The black clad male just shrugged and turned to make sure his team was not ruining the Airship. Guinevere he did not have to worry about much, the female Knight was actually sitting with Blake, the two talking about a book it seems as they kept gesturing to the one in Blake's lap. Tai blinked and then began to look around wildly, if Guinevere was not watching her...where was Svetlana?! He looked over and let out a sigh of relief as Nirvana was keeping the girl entertained with some music. He sighed and made his way over to one of the large windows that allowed a good view of the Ocean they were currently crossing, the sun was now dipping below the waves.

Tai had to admit that flying was boring, sure it was a luxury Airship, but it was still a flying hunk of dust powered metal. He sighed and leaned against the railing, watching the water zip by under the ship. As he stood there, he noticed Ruby had decided to join him, the little reaper was drinking from a small milk carton with a straw.

"So...want to talk about yesterday?" She asked "you know..when you ran out of the Leader meeting?"

Tai blinked and sighed, leaning down on the railing "I was hoping that would go without anyone saying a thing..then again...it was not very discreet."

"You knocked over 4 other Team Leaders" She blinked, looking at him "Plus you nearly tore the doors off his hinges leaving." She frowned a bit as she looked him over "What happened?"

Tai let out a long sigh and frowned "You remember the mask I wore during the last round of the tournament?" He saw the Young Reaper nod "On of those guys in the Video was wearing the same exact mask...Someone is bringing Crimson back."

Ruby frowned "Crimson...Ozpin told us about that while your were in the hospital...you know..the real stuff."

Tai bolted up right and looked down at her "You mean...everything?"

The girl nods and looked out the window "Mhm, at least the basic stuff, like how he had asked you to join them to help out the common good...how it was all a cover up for a Robin Hood style mission."

Tai swallowed and sighed "It's more then that but...yeah."

There was a silence before Ruby spoke again "Did you...kill people."

Tai did not answer, staying silent as he looked out the window. There was a long pause before he sighed "Yeah...a few."

Ruby frowned a bit "Innocent people?"

Tai glanced at her "No...one was the Leader of the group that cause the breach in Vale...and the others were Slaver Mercs from Vacuo." He shuddered at the last one.

Ruby thought for a moment "Well, we are Huntsmen and Huntresses...we protect the people from evil...no one said that evil was only Grimm..."

Tai blinked and looked at the girl, a questioning look on his face.

"Ozpin said if those people that Attacked the White Fang get out of hand...Beacon might have to fight against them too...he said to prepare for what might come." Ruby looked out at the waves...way for Ozpin to be cryptic.

There was a long silence before Ruby spun to look at his, her face giving a look of hurt "Wait! That means you were on the train when I got captured!" She kicked him in the shin "You Jerk!"

Tai winced and chuckled "I Had to stay under cover...Ow, quit hitting me...hey stop!" He ran from the girl, her small fists making contact with him as they fought like friends did, the smaller girl clung to his back and pulled his hair as Tai stumbled around, their teams laughing at their antics as the Airship soared towards Atlas.

* * *

**Well, Tai is heading to Atlas, where Ironwood and the SDC seem to be located, Will Ironwood try to get back at Tai for the damage he caused, will something happen to SDC...is Tai dressed well enough for the cold weather...We won't know till next time. Till then, Arrix out! (hopefully not for to long ) **


	9. Temperature Change

**Got bored, decided to expand on the Atlas trip. The Question is...will plot happen?!**

* * *

The following morning, the teens aboard the SDC airship learned a very interesting fact about the Team Leader of TGSN. The ship sadly lacked a proper sleeping area, the two teams had slept in the comfortable adjustable seats. Most of the group were covered by heavy blankets to stave of the creeping cold as they got closer to Atlas. Yang and Svetlana seemed immune to the effects, the two sprawled over their respective seats in their sleep wear, while the rest were sleeping in a more calm manner. As the group began to stir from their slumber, a certain blonde brawler noticed that a large amount of the heavy blankets were piled in a chair , with snoring coming from the pile...

This is when the group learned that Tai was not a fan of the cold and they were headed for the coldest capital in the world.

Svetlana, spotting the pile, grinned widely as she stood from her chair, her bare feet paying no mind as she set into a dead sprint, most of the teens watching as she leaps through the air, her target the pile of snoring blankets.

"Body Slam!" The bear faunas cried out as she made contact with the seat, sending a shower of blankets and a panicking half faunas through the air, Svetlana some how sitting perfect in the chair the objects once occupied.

Tai hit the cold floor with a shut, rolling across with a look of pure terror on his face, as no non-morning person should ever be woken that way, but also he was touching something cold...very cold. It took a second before he was up in the air, trying to get away from the cold metal under him "Fucking Hell! He cried, diving at the heavy blankets that were strewn about and tried to gather them around him, shivering violently.

The girls laughed at the antics of the only male present, even Weiss, who was just wearing her night gown, seemed immune to the cold.

"I told you it could be cold, you should of brought warmer clothing to sleep in if you are so sensitive to this kind of weather." The heiress added, pulling her luggage out so she could change in one of the on board bathrooms.

A gloved hand shot out of the pile of blankets, holding a scroll with the current weather report for the area.

"These aren't 'cold' temperatures, these are arctic ones!" Tai moaned with displeasure, not wanting to leave his cocoon of warmth. "Why isn;t the ship heated?!"

"Because this is an Airship for transporting, not a Airyacht with all the bells and whistles" Weiss added as she headed to get dressed.

Tai grumbled inside his barrier of warmth, looking at the time to see they would be arriving in Atlas within the next 30 minutes.

"At least your prosthetic arm is treated to not such in the cold air." Ruby added, the girl going trough her things for warm clothing to wear, her blanket wrapped around her so she was down to searching with one hand. "Otherwise you would be at risk of getting frostbite around the connecting area." The girl knew enough about his arm, as she was one of the few people that had actually worked on it, mostly because there was no other people at the tournament that knew engineering like Ruby.

Tai shivered as the information did not make him any warmer, so he decided to use his position as team leader to his advantage.

"Svetlana, carry me to the bathroom, Please" he called out to the Bear Faunas that was not leaving the bathroom in her combat gear.

"Sure thing, Boss!" she chuckled, walking over and effortlessly hefted up both Tai and his bundle of blankets to the Bathroom, tossing him and the bundle in and promptly shut the door.

Yang blinked as she watched all of this and turned to the other girls "Well that was a thing..."

Guinevere shook her head "That is Svetlana for you." She sighed as she walked to another of the bathrooms, patting the short bear faunas on the head affectionately as she passed.

* * *

_30 minutes after the Teams awoke..._

With the landing of the Airship, the Team's departed to be welcomed by...no one? They were requested here by the SDC but no one was there to meet them. The entire group turned to the one person that could explain, the Schnee Heiress herself.

"What?" Weiss blinked, looking at the 7 sets of eyes on her.

"Didn't the SDC call us here? If so should they have not sent a person here to welcome us?" Guinevere asked, having put on a fur trimmed padding under her armor for warmth.

"I was not given any Information, Ruby was given the file" Weiss shot a look at the Team Leader that shrank away.

"It was a nearly blank piece of paper!" Ruby threw her hands up in defense "I have no idea why we are here."

"Well we better figure it out fast..." Blake added, being bundled up in a black coat, "I think if we wait any lover we will need to defrost Tai."

They all looked over to Tai who was hugging himself, shivering even with his long coat on and his hood pulled up. He eyed everyone looking at him and smiled sheepishly "you know...if we could have this talk somewhere warmer...that would be awesome"

"You are really not good with the cold huh?" Yang asked, only adding a long brown duster to her outfit.

"I spent most of my life in Mistral, where is a lot warmer then this...I thought Vale's winter was bad." He huffed.

"Maybe you should buy some new clothes while here?" Yang asked as she looked at the freezing leader of TGSN.

"Are the stores heated?" He looked at Weiss.

"Erm...yes?" Weiss looked at him strangely.

Tai blinked a few times and suddenly he was gone, sprinting down the Airdock towards the Town, it seemed he could move very quickly when he was cold and heat was promised.

"The Problem is they aren't open yet" Weiss added as she watched the boy speed off into town.

"Eh, he will find out sooner or later." Ruby stated. They all began to walk before suddenly Weiss's Scroll went off with a message...it Seems the SDC did prepare them Suites at a luxury hotel in the city...perks to having the SDC heiress it seemed.

* * *

Tai whined as he walked past store after store...why did every shop in town open at 9?! What was wrong with 8 AM? He sighed, hugging himself for warmth. He was trying to figure out a solution to his issue. Did his family have any friends in the area? The was Lune's weapon shop, but he doubted he could get any clothing there, but it was a long shot.

The black clad boy lowered his head against the cold morning air and began to walk, getting strange looks from people passing by, as he was wearing combat clothing for more...warmer climates.

* * *

Atlas was known for being the weapon powerhouse of the world, most weapon and munition companies were based in the capital, selling their wears to Hunters and the military forces of the four kingdoms, though most of their income came from the Kingdoms. Smaller, Ma and Pop shop type stores still existed though, but most of their business came from Hunters as the big companies never did custom orders. One of Said shops belonged to A certain woman Tai knew. Tai looked up at the sign that gave the shop's name, sadly Lune was never good at naming anything so the name "Lune's Fabulous Armory" stuck, the rumor is the name came from a night of heavy drinking after the shop was bought. The one great thing about the place was it was open 24/7 to Hunters.

Tai pushed open the door and looked around the entrance room, as many standard weapons were on display in re-enforced cases. Standard weapons for people that did not want a custom weapon, or needed a weapon to train with before getting a fancy transforming weapon. The room was dark, as the shop was technically closed to the common people, but from the noises in the back, he could tell Lune and her team were hard at work.

Tai walked towards the sound of hammering and power tools hard at work, happening to find a pair of pretty standard double doors you would find in a workshop. Pushing them open he was assaulted with the sounds of hammering, The working of something akin to a 3D printer, which was used to make the more delicate inner parts for weapons. One of the workers turned away from his work, his face hidden behind a welding mask. As his eyes landed on Tai, he moved back a bit in surprise, not really expecting the kid that sold them a huge shipment of weapons a few months back would show up.

"Yo, Blackthorne." he called out, his voice muffled behind his welding mask, "Didn't think you would ever show up in the flesh, what do you need?"

Tai turned to look at the man, trying to figure out, luckily he only knew one person that would wear a welding mask while running a polisher. "Hey, Sparks, was looking to get out of the damned cold outside, and looking for Lune too."

The man named 'Sparks' nodded "ah, shes back in the Hell Room, you will be nice and toasty back there" he chuckled as he looked Tai over "and you are kind of an idiot for wearing that stuff here, this ain't moderate temp Vale or Tropical Mistral, this is Ice Cube City" he chuckled, "You should talk to Lune about it, Old Man Blackthorne sent us something for the Seamstress a few weeks back."

Tai frowned "Grandpa sent you guys something?" Tai knew his Grandfather had ties to Atlas from his old Army days, but did not know what he would be sending here.

"Yeah, but only Lune saw it, started cackling like a witch when she saw what was inside." he jabbed his thumb at a pair of huge doors at the back of the room "Go ask the Boss lady, she can tell you more."

Tai nods, walking past the man to head to the large doors. The huge doors that lead to the "Hell" Room where no standard doors, the large doors were specially made blast doors that someone had painted with the words "Welcome to Hell" across them. The doors were so heavy that they were automated, at the press of a button the door swung open slowly to show the Hell room and all its fiery glory.

Inside was one of the largest forge rooms owned by an independent weapons maker. The rooms walls and floor were scorched, making it hard to tell what they were once made off, more then likely left from some of Lune's over zealous projects. Small forges were built into dome like structures, the top of the dome was cut open to let smoke and heat escape as needed. Four of such domes were placed in the rooms, near the corners, as the main source of heat was setting in the middle of the room. A large hole was cut into the floor of the room, a colossal fire belched out of this hole, generating heat that made the room swelter, but also generated the heat that was diverted to the smaller forges. The large fire was not for show, as it was actually the heat source for a huge blast furnace. The large monstrosity was dubbed "The Hell Furnace" as it reached incredible temperatures. Powered by blasting dust and raw flame, the furnace would metal down any ore put inside, if you needed a weapon made from a material with an incredibly high melting point, this baby could do it.

Standing in front of this pit was the Forge Master herself, seeming unaffected by the heat. Unknown to Tai, this was the furnaces "Sleep" state, the heat it was pumping out now was just its "Simmering" stage.

Lune turned around as the doors open, a large hammer perched on her shoulder as she noticed who was coming in "Hey Brat, what are you doing up here?" She laughed, walking towards him, someone with her build should not be able to carry a hammer that big. The Large hammer was bronze in color, with glowing veins of red running through it. The large hammer was very important to the Forge Master...after all she was literally married to the thing.

Tai chuckled as he shook his head, guessing that she was resting her Semblance, or the noises of the forge were getting to the Hammer in his human form. Tai smiled that Lune was coming to him, sure he had been freezing, but he was not in the mood to sweat either. The blue haired woman walked out, the large doors shutting behind her as she casually spun the hammer on her shoulder.

"So what do you need, you never come here to visit since you hate the cold." Lune teased, walking with the boy through her workshop "Don't tell me the old soldier boy sent you to get his package."

Tai frowned "Hey, I came here a few times and it was not this cold." Tai protested.

"Kid, that was the middle of our Summer, the snow never melts here." She snickered "So did the old man send you?"

"No, and what did he send here?" he noticed they were heading out of the workshop and into a newer part of the shop, Lune having taken an interest into getting into the dust infused clothing market, so she had hired on a dust seamstress to do armor and combat clothing orders.

"He didn't send you? The Old Geezer sent us his old Military uniform, seems the guy was smart and hard his uniform custom made with dust infusions to combat hot and cold weather. Seems fitting seeing he swapped over to the Mistral military after he married your Grandmother, how is the woman, still hunting?"

Tai nods "Yeah, I doubt she will stop anytime soon too."

Lune nods and turned to Tai "so are you sure he did not send you to pick this uniform up?"

"I'm sure, I am here on mission because the SDC wanted two teams from Beacon...why they did not ask the Atlas Academy I have no idea." Tai shrugged.

"Eh, Ironwood is not too Keen on sending his kiddies to do work like that, his school is to military based to do some missions other then scouting and search and destroy mission. And the Reason I keep asking is he sent your measurement for it to be re-sized to and a note that said 'Give them to the youngster if he ever shows up, if not, mail them to him.' So I guess your Grandpa is giving you his old Military pride." Lune walked over to a covered mannequin and pulled back the sheet to show the uniform.

The mannequin was dressed in the color of the Mistral military, but still maintained a Atlas look to it. The entire outfit was black, instead of the standard uniform top, it took on a Military long coat look. Instead of the symbol for either kingdoms Military, the armband held a white XIII for his Grandfather old title "The Unlucky 13". The Uniform also sported a dress cap worthy of a high ranking military officer, which made sense with his Grandfather reaching the rank of General during his career. He looked over the uniform, finding no sign of ranking. All in all, it fit the usual clothing Tai preferred, and it was being handed down to him.

"You know...if Ironwood saw you wearing this...he might blow a gasket." Lune added, causing a glint to appear in Tai's eyes, sealing the deal. "I knew that would sway you, and now you won't freeze to death." She chuckled, waving her hand as she left.

When she came back later, the Uniform and Tai were both gone.

* * *

Back at the Hotel, the Teams were all in one Room, as it seemed they had the entire Penthouse to themselves...it seemed having Weiss with them was a huge plus. Tai's Team had been kind enough to send their leader the details, and they were soon graced with his presence.

"Finally, where have you been, Bo-" Svetlana stopped Mid-sentence as she looked at what Tai was wearing. Tai was dressed in the black military uniform, the dress long coat fitting his form perfectly, the entire thing seemed to be made for him to wear. His hair hung down his back and around his shoulders so he could wear the matching cap that sat atop his head.

"Well well, someone looks good in a uniform" Yang teased.

"Huh, never took you for a organized type" Weiss added.

"Seems a bit dated, but the classics are good" Blake nods.

"Does it keep you warm here?" Guinevere asked.

"Looking badass, Boss!" Svetlana grinned.

Nirvana gave him two thumbs up.

Ruby then jumped up with a look of horror on her face "He was so cold he joined the army?!" She was not joking either, thinking that the poor boy was forced to join so he could have warm clothing...

* * *

**So yeah...that was...um...a thing. I hope it was a good thing! So I got this idea a few weeks ago in a way to show why Ironwood and the Blackthorne Family do not get along..so think of it as a mini arc. As for the outfit, if you google image "Yamato Hotsuin" the uniform comes up. As for the hat, ust do the same but with "Military Officer Hat". Hopefully more of Tai's family history will surface too during the trip...but more importantly...WHY ARE THEY HERE?! Any guesses? Until next time...Arrix out**


	10. Three Requested

**Hey everyone, time for a new chapter...hopefully with some progression with the mission that no one knows of, then again it could run a different direction, who knows till the chapter is finished. I do want to make it known though (And I have stated this multiple times in the last story) That your reviews are kinda needed, its sorta hard to judge how well I am doing with only about 3 people reviewing each chapter. If you guy could drop a review once in a while, I would LOVE that (I secretly feed on them as all authors do) And I am PM friendly. Now that my "I am starving for reviews" speech is out of the way, on with the chapter!**

* * *

The next morning brought a new day to the snowy city of Atlas, and a new day for RWBY and TGSN. The girls had taken to the Penthouses bedroom, show how their was enough beds for the girls to at least sleep two to a bed, it seemed Weiss had arranged for there to be more sleeping arrangements in the large bedroom. One issue did arise though but was swiftly taken care of. As Tai was the only male between the two teams, he self exiled himself to the land of couches.

A few of the girls had woken up that morning, and started on making breakfast, with Guinevere dealing with the more difficult parts (they had decided to go all out since they had access to the kitchen in the penthouse suite.) Svetlana and Ruby headed into the living room to find Tai still out on one of the couches, the half faunas being shirtless and sleeping on his stomach, his arms folded under the pillow.

"Uh, Guinevere...the Boss is still out" Svetlana called back to kitchen, none to quietly either "Should I wake him up?"

"Leave him to rest...we did make him run all over the city in the cold yesterday." Guinevere called back.

Ruby cringed as no one of Team TGSN seemed to try and keep quiet for their Leader to sleep, but Tai did not even stir with Svetlana's talking.

"He is a heavy sleeper?" Ruby asked the Bear Viking, who plopped down on another couch in the room.

"Nah, he just tunes certain stuff out as far as we figure...if you shake him he will kinda wake up." Svetlana chuckled as she flipped on the TV and began to flick through channels.

As The rest of the Team slowly woke up, they began to do various tasks. Blake and Yang had joined Guinevere with cooking, Weiss had decided to shower first, and Nirvana trudged out and sprawled on the floor.

"Everything alright girl?" Svetlana looked own, tapping the girl with her foot.

Nirvana grumbled and pulled out her ever present white board that no one knew where she kept and wrote down 'I need food and a shower...sleep next to Yang is a bad idea, I swear she burns calories for you' She capped her marker and let out a sighed, her gas masking being with her luggage.

"Uh..." Ruby wondered where the thing came from, giving Nirvana was wearing her night clothing.

"Don't ask Little Red, " Svetlana joked "Even she does not know where it comes from, we stopped trying to figure it out awhile ago."

As the girls chatted, Weiss came out of the bathroom followed by a could of steam, only for the door to slam shut as Nirvana zipped into the room for her own shower, the girl more then likely feeling gross and sweaty after being next to a human furnace all night.

Weiss blinked, drying her hair with a towel "Alright then...anyways I got a message from the SDC." She was looking at her scroll "Though only a few of us were requested." She frowned.

"How did they know who was here?" Ruby frowned, as she got to pick the second team.

"They sent me a message before I got in the shower asking who the second Team was. Currently it was requested the Myself and Blake are to show up at the Headquarters, and Tai is to come too."

The Wolf Faunas suddenly bolted up "Why am I needed?" His sudden movement caused a startled Ruby to flail as she was still standing behind his couch.

"I don't know, all they stated was that we were requested." She glanced up then looked away "Go put a shirt on you dolt!"

Tai looked own at himself and groaned "And I'm guessing I get last shower?" He was met with a choir of 'Yes' so he just buried his face into the pillow and groaned...Atlas was a frozen hell to him for sure.

* * *

A few hours later, Weiss, Blake and a confused Tai was walking down the street towards the SDC headquarters. He knew why Weiss might be called there...but not Blake or Himself. He continued to follow the two girls, spotting the SDC building in the distance. The lare building was hard to miss as it was near the center of the city, and was the only building to have a giant snowflake crest on it.

Thankfully Tai was wearing his new uniform during the walk, so he was at a comfortable temperature the entire walk...he had to send his Grandfather a thank you for this thing.

The group soon reached the Headquarters and as soon as they stepped in, the girl at the front desk smiled at them "Ah, Miss Schnee, Miss Belladona, you can go right up and see Mr. Schnee."

The two girls blinked and nod, leaving for the elevator, leaving Tai there alone. He turned to the woman and she nods "Mr. Blackthorne? You are to go to the Research and Development department, an Important person there has requested you when they found out you were here."

Tai nods and began to walk over to the elevator, finding the R&amp;D department was in the lower levels. He hit the button and headed own, wondering who at the SDC requested him to be there...he knew no one other the Mr. Schnee and he sure as hell did not know anyone from the R&amp;D department. Soon enough the doors opened and the Man he was to meet was waiting for him.

Tai scowled at the man "Of all my luck...Atlas is hell for me.." he grumbled as General James Ironwood was waiting for him.

"Ah, Tai Blackthorne...glad you could make it." The General stated is a composed manner.

This was not going to be fun.

* * *

**And there you have it XD It appears some of the Team was requested to come. What are Weiss and Blake in for? What did Ironwood want with Tai? (Is he still mad about the bots Tai destroyed during the breach? Till next time, Arrix out! **


	11. Exiled

**So...this is a bit over due now guys, sorry about not posting regularly. I had hoped to use most of my free time to give this story a huge kick start like how the first one started, but sadly I keep burning myself out to the point where writing or even thinking up a chapter idea becomes a challenge, though. But now, i give you guys the newest chapter! (Though it might have a strange start, wanted to try something new)**

* * *

It had been a day since his encounter with Ironwood at the SDC and Tai was no where near the man or the Company, instead he was back in Vale, far away from his mission point and his own Team and Team RWBY. The boy sighed as he walked through the streets of Vale, still wearing the military uniform that had kept him warm during his stay in Atlas, though it was a lot shorter then expected. As he walked, he let himself get lost in thought over what happened.

_The day before..._

Tai stood before Ironwood, a dueling sword in his hand, while the General stood across from him, his own basket hilt sword in his good hand. The General had gotten to the point fairly quickly. It seemed he was not happy with Tai being there, and decided to exercise what Ozpin would not do after the breach. Tai was given two options. He could beat Ironwood in a duel and be free to wander Atlas as he pleased...but if he lost he would be forced to leave Atlas and not return for the duration of 1 year, unless a special circumstance arose which Tai was not told what it would be.

The two males squared off, the duel was to be fair. No Dust, No Semblances, No Aura usage. It was clear in the beginning of the fight that Tai had the speed advantage, but it was soon cut short when his blade was knocked out of his hands with a flick of the General's wrist, a swift kick made the boy double over, before he received a had strike to the face with the basket guard of the mans sword. The fight did not end there..but was far from in Tai's favor. After another ten minutes, the boy was crumbled to his knees, he could feel bruises forming, blood flowing from minors cuts and a bloodied nose. Ironwood only said one thing once the boy had clearly given in.

"At least the blades were dull."

_Present time..._

Tai huffed a bit before feeling his scroll go off for the 15th time. It has begun to become a game, which of the 7 girls still in Atlas was trying to get a hold of him this time? He took a wild guess and it seemed by the strongly worded preview it was from Weiss, guess he was wrong on guessing it was Nirvana or Ruby sending pouty face emotes again. He did kinda deserved it, stating only that he had to leave and that Guinevere was now in charge of Team TGSN.

He stopped as he came to a cross walk, grumbling a bit that he had to walk all the way across Vale to get to an airdock to get back to Beacon, as the ship that dropped him off had landed not at Beacon, but the Vale Military Base, seems Ironwood had a grudge for those bots he turned to scrap.

As he made it past the cross walk, his scroll buzzed again. They were messaging him again already? He pulled out the scroll only to see it was from Ozpin instead. Tai frowned and sighed...it seemed Ozpin was informed of what happened. Walking faster, Tai decided not to keep the headmaster waiting.

* * *

Back in Atlas, a certain Heiress was glaring at the screen of the scroll sitting on the table before her. The girls were all in the penthouse suite. Yang and Svetlana were arm wrestling, with the bear faunas having to hold back her semblance to keep from sending Yang through the table...and wall, Blake was reading, Guinevere was preparing dinner and Ruby was playing a game with Nirvana on the large TV.

After a few minutes, the heiress slammed her fist on the table, seething from the fact she was being ignored. "Why is he not answering any of us?!" She nearly screeched, half tempted to throw the messaging device across the room and out the window.

"He might be busy...he did seem in a rush before he left," Guinevere stated, not taking her eyes off the pan in front of her, not wanting to burn the stir-fry, "He will message back when he can."

Weiss looked at the female knight, who was currently wearing one a dress instead of her armor, all of them wearing casual clothing rather then combat attire. "How can you be so calm over this? Your leader just came back, stated he was leaving and that you were in charge, then left...aren't you at all worried?"

Guinevere shook her head "Not at all, I trust him." She turned her head and tapped her eye patch.

Weiss frowned a bit, remembering how the girl had earned that cloth that covered her eye. Three Team, way out of their league, defending a doomed village till evacuation arrive. She had thought at the time that it was a mistake to try and save the village instead of evacuating the villagers, but since then..she learned being a refugee was not a good experience, as most o those villagers had been displaced to many corners of the Kingdom.

She shook her head and sighed "Well, I'll give up then..."

"Hopefully your ghostly boyfriend won't get jealous that you are worried over another boy." Normally that type of thing you of been said by a certain blonde..but instead it came from the raven haired cat faunas.

Weiss crossed her arms, "He is not the jealous type, and we have all been messaging him." She huffed, her fingers wrapping around the dust crystal around her neck. Sebastian had mostly been dormant for a few days, though he would sometimes awaken at night to look at the moon or just to talk.

"Well at least i did not forget to tell my mother that I broke up with a certain half-faunas." Weiss fired back, causing Blake to flinch behind her book.

"You forgot to tell you Mom you broke up? Awkward." Yang stated from the table her and Svetlana were at.

"Awkward is an understatement, especially after that bombshell they dropped on us." The heiress huffed, picking up her scroll and flicking through the various apps and screens to find something.

"Bombshell?" Ruby asked, looking at the Cat Faunas who was trying very hard to hide in her book before everyone's Scrolls went off, save Weiss's and Blake's.

There was shared looks before they all looked and blinked, silence coming over everyone as Weiss huffed in annoyance and Blake just blushed, her face in her book at this point.

...everyone had just gotten wedding invites to the Wedding between Weiss's Father...and Blake's Mother.

"So...that's a thing" Was all that was said, coming from a certain Blonde brawler.

* * *

Glynda looked up from where she stood next to Ozpin's desk as the doors opened to the office, followed by the footfalls of boot clad feet. She looked over the military inspired get up Tai was wearing a rolled her eyes, "A few days in Atlas and you are already sporting the military look." She then looked the boys face over, seeing the black eye he had, and a swallow cut on his cheek, before she could remark, Ozpin spoke up.

"No need to explain anything, The General sent a report. Cunning man to give himself the upper hand by choosing swordplay as the challenge." Ozpin looked over the boy in front of him before relaxing a bit "If I knew he was going to hold a grudge for that small incident I would of pulled some strings, but with his influence in Atlas..there is nothing that can be one now." The Headmaster frowned.

"I don't mind, honestly Atlas is not the most pleasant place to be." Tai smiled a bit, kinda glad to be out of the frozen hell, but sad that his friends and team were still there.

"Well truth be told, that mission was really meant to be a vacation, the mission was just a cover by Mr. Schnee." Glynda added, "But it is good you are here...some people are currently here that you need to see." The woman swiftly headed to the door, her heels clacking as she went.

Tai blinked and turned to Ozpin with a question look.

"Some people did survive the attack from the video..people you know." Ozpin nodded to the door as it opened.

Tai then turned and blinked as a two familiar faces walked in. Cinder and Roman walked into the room, Cinder looking exhausted while Roman's face looked like he had tried to fight a jackhammer with his face. Roman was still wearing his blood splattered clothes while Cinder was in a fresh shirt a bit large on her frame and a pair of shorts...it looked like the pyromancer had just woken up too.

"We just got all the kids to sleep right when you called too." Roman chuckled a bit, waving lazily at Tai "Hey kid, you look better then I do" He smirked, pointing at Tai's black eye then his own bruised face.

"Did..the others make it?!" Tai cringed at his own volume, but he had no idea that they had been at the massacre.

Cinder butted in, nodding sleepily "Mhm..they are currently in a room Ozpin is letting us use...all of them are sleeping...the need it after what happen."

Tai blinked and walked over to them, "Explain?"

Roman chuckled a bit grimly before looking at Tai...

"Oh do we have a story for you Kiddo..."

* * *

**And there you have it. Might of seemed a bit lazy, but I got my point across, and left it at a point that I can get a new chapter out fairly quickly. New events are on the horizon with the announcement of the wedding, and the Arrival of Roman and Company at Beacon. Coming chapters might contain fluff as he have been missing it for a long time XD So until then, Arrix out! **


	12. More Questions than Answers

**Hey guys, sorry it has been awhile, I did want to write more often but I sorta got sucked into Dragon Age and such, plus I put in a application for a job and waiting back from them. Still...no promises on how often I will be able to post new chapters. Thank you all for being patient with me!**

* * *

The halls of Beacon were surprisingly empty as Tai and Roman walked towards the guest wing where the rest were at. Roman was giving an a witness account of what he had seen during the assault, somehow keeping his normal tone of speaking the entire time. Tai was left to listen, matching up what he saw in the video outside the complex to what Roman said he saw inside.

"It was a slaughter." Tai frowned as a pause in the Thief's tale allowed him to talk.

"Yes, and we did not even see it coming, there were no reports from other locations, and no one knew they were coming till they crested the hill." Roman stated, patting down his bloodied shirt, looking for a Cigar as he had not had one in days.

"Did the others make it out okay?" Tai asked, meaning the ones he had interacted with in his time there.

"I would not use 'Okay' as the right term, but yes, a few minor injuries, a night terror here or there." He waved his hand in the air as he patted down his pockets.

"Casualties?" Tai was almost afraid to ask.

"A lot, most of the White Fang are not trained, but the ones that attacked...better weapons, better training, more funding." He managed to find a slightly crumbled one in his back pocket and went on another pat down for his lighter.

"And the survivors?"

"Scattered to the wind like ashes, we sent out messages to the ones we could with simple orders...Stay safe, Blend back into society, Forget the White Fang." Roman huffed as he could not find his lighter, he would have to get a light some other way.

"There was a guy with the mask in the video" Tai looked forward as they walked.

"A lot of them were wearing masks kid." He huffed, chewing on the end of the cigar.

"No...I mean THE Mask...the one I wore for Crimson."

Roman stopped dead in his tracks, looked up at the ceiling and sighed long and hard, "Oh joy..." he grumbled "Now we got a Crimson wannabe running around...Ozpin will have fun with that paper work when people look at you for that.

Tai frowned "You did not see him, he was in the video...he was assaulting the outside."

Roman grumbled "Wasn't outside, I was doing other things inside, you know, managing check lists, making sure Cinder was not going 3 days without sleep, making sure the kids ate their vegetables and went to bed at a decent time, Dad stuff mostly."

Tai chuckled a bit and shook his head "At least you can stay witty at a time like this."

Roman smirked "Kid...if you can't laugh in times like these, you might just loose yourself to despair." He shrugged.

Shrugging was bad as disturbed the woman that had mostly gone unnoticed till now. Cinder was still latched onto Roman's arm, how she was not verbal till now was amazing.

"Roman...need...Sleep..." she mumbled, the Pyromancer looking like she needed it, holding onto the man's arm tightly.

"I am not getting my arm back am I?"

The woman shook her head.

Roman looked over to Tai who just smiled and waved his hand at them "Go and get some rest...I slept on my ride back here so...I'll just wander." He did not even wait for a response as he left the two to go back to their guest room.

* * *

Tai was walk in a new hallway now, a few floors down. He was actually a little bit hungry as well...your standard Bullhead did not have on board meals. He was not really paying much attention to his surroundings either as he walked, walking past other students that were returning late from dinner, a few more still in the dinning hall when he entered.

He looked around, seeing a few students enjoying time by themselves. A few mixed teams, he spotted JNPR in the back, Nora waving at him. He chuckled and waved back, but noticed someone pestering the kitchen staff...a short, multi colored someone.

"Neo?" He said, walking up next to the girl who was trying to convey what she wanted to the kitchen staff, but her hand gestures made no sense the staff member.

"You her friend? What is she wanting?" The Staffer was a bit annoyed, as they were when their were stragglers.

Neo turned and smiled, seeing Tai, forgetting Tai did not know sign language as she signed to the male, saying Hi and convaying what she wanted to the boy, by the flurry her hands were in it seemed she was hungry.

While Tai should not of been able to understand her..he did some how. "She wants Fried Chicken, a side of mashed potatoes, Hot chocolate, and a small sundae." Tai turned to the staffer who grumbled.

"That's special ordered, it will cost..." They stopped when Tai dropped enough Lien on the counter to pay for it.

"And a spaghetti dinner." He added, his order being on the dinner menu, it was prepaid for.

Tai waited with Neo, his food came up quickly but he waited for the younger girl to get her tray before walking to the table away from others. Neo silently placed her tray down and began to sign to him.

'I thought you did not know Sign Language'

"I don't," Tai blinked "Or at least I didn't."

'You did read a book in the hospital about it one time I think, you were reading a lot there.' Neo signed before turning to her food and digging in, from the pleased noises she made, it seemed the smaller girl needed the food.

Tai smiled, deciding against asking anymore, though the fact he just knew how to read the gestures of Sign Language now was..strange and off putting. He wondered what could of caused it. Tai looked up from his food to see Neo was really packing her stuff away..how could someone so short eat so much?

"I'm not going to carry you back if you stuff yourself." Tai smirked, earning a glare from Neo and a universal gesture everyone understood.

Tai laughed and smiled, getting a smile from the girl in return before he turned back to his food, enjoying the silent meal with Neo.

* * *

**Well...i have no idea where i was going to go with that Chapter, but every story needs filler to keep it going. I have no idea when the next chapter will come out as I have no real schedule for writing. Hopefully I can make one soon. Also, that Stuff that came out of RTX for RWBY? Qrow, Winter, the new team?! I want it so badly and I was right, Winter seems to be the older sister! Until next time, Arrix out! **


	13. White Out

**Hey everyone, sorry it has been so long since I have posted anything. I bet you guys are getting tired of nearly a month between chapters now, and I am sorry for that. I will try to publish more often but no promises, but what I can promise is a new viewpoint in this chapter. One that is not focused around Tai. I figured it was time for something we have been lacking...PLOT!**

* * *

Blake glanced down at the Scroll in her hand, then back up to its owner, then back down to the device. Blake loved literature in all forms, and was usually the one on her team to proofread the girls work before it was turned in. At his moment, she was doing just that, proofreading, but it was not for an assignment. She glanced up again and sighed, handing the Scroll to Weiss, who was sitting across the table from her, the two sitting in their hotel room's dining room.

"It's perfect like your last nine E-mails," Blake sighed in defeat. As much as she wanted to stop Weiss, she knew she could not, once the girl had a target in mind she was relentless. This time it was the absent leader of TGSN. "But are you sure this is how you should be spending your time?"

Weiss took back her scroll and hit the send button, "It is his own fault for leaving us with no explanation, and I WILL get to the bottom of this." Weiss glanced up at her Teammate and sighed, "At least he was competent enough to leave Guinevere in charge."

Blake had to agree, TGSN was a team where they were limited in back ups for command. This also brought another thought to mind...the hotel room was empty except for the two girls for the time being. Ruby, Nirvana and Yang had gone shopping for more Atlas friendly clothing. Svetlana had decided to go find them after declaring she was bored, and Guinevere left after her, making sure the girl did not get lost.

The two girls sat in silence, Weiss waiting for a response from her 10th strongly worded letter, while Blake went back to reading...but there was something that seemed to hang between the two girls, something neither girl seemed to want to speak up. The Silence went on till Weiss broke it.

"Alright, we have to speak about it," the Heiress sighed and looked to it "Our Parents marriage."

Blake froze mid page turn, her feline ears standing up a top her head. She honestly did not want to start talking about this, but was glad Weiss was to start. "Alright, what do we need to talk about?"

Weiss then slumped in her chair, letting her perfect posture disappear for the moment "I was kinda hoping you would know...I guess the only change is I would have a new step-sister, right? We would be sisters instead of friends?"

Blake blinked before closing her book, "Why not both?" The cat faunas raised a brow at Weiss.

The Heiress shot back in her chair, her perfect posture back "Of course! I do not see why that would change."

Blake smiled a bit "And you might get another sibling as well?"

Weiss blinked "You have another sibling?"

Black shook her head and just looked at Weiss.

"When that do you...Oh...OH!" It dawned on Weiss, causing the girl to go red in the face "I Don;t want to think of what acts they do in their bedroom Blake!" Weiss wailed a bit.

"Doesn't have to be in bed...or in a bedroom," Blake added, standing up to put away her book.

"Blake Belladona! You are a lewd pervert!" Weiss covered her eyes, her poor mind reeling at such ideas. "This is what happens when you read that smut you call fine Literature!"

Blake just smiled as she walked away, having pushed her to be step-sisters buttons. As Weiss fumed a bit, she got a message on her scroll. Thinking it was from Tai, she opened it, hoping to find a groveling reply, only to find a message from her Father, asking her to come to the SDC as someone wanted to talk business with her and only her. She frowned, disliking the idea but could not say no as she was personally requested.

"Blake I am heading out" She called, grabbing her coat as she headed for the door getting only a wave from Blake as she left.

The stroll to the SDC Headquarters was not a long one, as the hotel was near the head of the city. As she arrived, she was surprised to be stopped in the lobby by her father and a sharply dressed man. The man standing next to her Father was dressed in a black and red suit, a black fedora with a red stripe sitting a top his head. He was a tan man, with bright orange hair and a thin build. He smiled and bowed to her.

"Ah, Weiss, thank you for coming," Mr. Schnee smiled at his daughter, "this man is Mr. Fox, and he wanted to talk to you personally on matters concerning his company." Her Father glanced back to see one of his assistants gesturing for him to leave "Sorry Weiss, but i must get to a meeting, I will leave you in my Daughter care Mr. Fox." And with that, Mr. Schnee left.

Weiss looked the man up and down before giving a quick curtsy. "I am honored to speak to you on behalf oh my Family's Company"

Mr. Fox chuckled and gestured for Weiss to follow him "It is not a problem Miss Schnee, though if you could follow me, I left my documents in my car." He began to walk out, to which Weiss followed.

Once outside, the two made their way to a limo, to which Mr. Fox opened the door and a rather large man got out, covered from head to toe in ballistic armor, from the pair of horns sticking out of the helmet, it was clear he was a bull faunas.

"For a small company owner...you have intimidating body guard." Weiss spoke, reaching for the handle of a rapier...that was not on her belt.

"Ah, you see, he is not here for my protection...more for your cooperation." Mr. Fox stated before gesturing for her to get in.

Weiss could feel the danger in the situation, she knew something was wrong, but there was no way she could take on that large man unarmed. She let out a sigh and put on a fake smile "Very well Mr. Fox."

"Splendid!" The man smiled, getting in the back with the girl as the large man got in the drivers seat.

Once inside the car, Weiss was seated from across from Mr. Fox, the man telling the driver to make a circuit of the city.

"Taking me for a drive while discussing your company?" Weiss asked.

"More like..keeping you in a place I can control you." Mr. Fox smirked, pulling a handgun out of his suit, aiming it at her "You see, my company is more like an..Organization if you will...and this Discussion is more of a...Kidnapping." He smirked, removing his hat to show a pair of Fox ears."

"White Fang?" Weiss growled, her eyes narrowing.

"Close!" laughed "We actually wiped them off the face of the earth." He then smiled before speaking again.

"I am with the Crimson Beast Miss Schnee."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUUH! Weiss Schnee has been kidnapped by a new Pro-Faunas group and its the one that wiped out the White Fang! How will this effect story? Will I kill off a Main character? Will I ever find the time to write more chapters? Until next time, Arrix out! **


	14. Worst Father Award

**So...it's been a month, Sorry. I have been lacking motivation since I have gotten out of High School and even though I have hours upon hours of free time I have not found much motivation to write. BUT THERE IS HOPE! RWBY volume 3 is now out and after watching the 1st episode I am now filled with drive, so I will be trying to post once every two weeks at a minimum! To all that have been waiting for the new chapter I am sorry it has taken so long but Here it is!  
**

* * *

**_Present time..._**

Weiss glanced at the pistol pointed at her, then the smiling face of Mr. Fox. She had been in the position for awhile now maybe a hour or two at this point. The large man driving seemed to not care were he drove, taking the trio all over the city of Atlas in no real pattern. Weiss was a bit intrigued by their kidnapping style. She was not tied up, nor blindfolded. Mr. Fox did not take her scroll away either. The only real threat or bindings she had was the pistol pointed at her.

Mr. Fox seemed to have all the patients in the world as well. He had only asked of one thing and was still waiting for her to answer. She had one choice. Do as what the Crimson Beast told her after they assassinate her father. She would not let that happen of course, but she was just burning time at this point. Without a weapon or Dust she was defenseless...and the bore on that pistol showed it was for punching through aura at close ranges such as this. She looked out the side window of the Limo before she heard the man up front speak.

"Uh, Mr. Fox, we got a girl standing in the road..." The large Bull stated.

"Hmm?" He turned his head to look over the mans shoulder "That short thing? Keep driving, she will move if she is smart."

Weiss glanced over to see what they were talking about, her eyes going wide as she knew that girl...Svetlana was standing in the middle of the road and Weiss knew she was not smart enough to move. She then saw Svetlana take up a sideways stance and cock her fist back, making Weiss Tense in her seat. She knew was that coming...even with aura this was going to hurt.

* * *

**_Hours Before..._**

Schwarz Schnee sat at his desk, typing away at his personal computer as a woman walked in, holding a news paper. The woman in question was a feline faunas...and the woman Mr. Schnee was to marry. He smiled at her as she put the new paper on the desk...the headline was confusing. to him

_Conner Fox of Fox Industries found dead in his office._

His eyes went wide as he looked at the new paper. He just sent Weiss to a meeting with this said man. His heart sank as he looked at Linda.

"Was this printed today?" He picked up the paper, scanning for it's printed date.

"It was...is something wrong?" She looked at him with concern as he pulled out his own scroll and began to dial for a three way call.

"Yes...I just sent my daughter off with a dead man." He waited for the line to connect.

...

...

...

"Hello?" the voice of Ruby came through.

"Lord Schnee?" Guinevere's voice returned through as well.

"A three way call?" Ruby questioned before she was cut off by Schwarz

"Girls, you need to get your Teams together and find Weiss!" Schwarz could not keep all the panic from his voice. "I had sent Weiss for a meeting with a man named Conner Fox, but it seems he was pronounced dead in his office..." He scanned the paper "Two days ago." he tossed the paper aside "Ruby, are your Scrolls able to track your teammates?"

Ruby seemed to be talking to someone that was not on the line "Yang said they do."

"Good, track Weiss for me." It was more of a demand then asking.

"Erm..sure..." Guinevere and Schwarz could hear Ruby fumble with the device "Ah! She is over by the shopping district...maybe in a car? They just turned onto Main Street!"

"Svetlana and I are near there, as is Nirvana." Guinevere stated.

"Good! What remains of Team TGSN will intercept a Limo of the make and build I am sending you Guinevere, TGSN is given ruling by me Personally to use as much force needed to reclaim Weiss alive."

"We will do out best Lord Schnee." Guinevere answered then ended her call.

"Team RWBY!" Schwarz turned his attention to Ruby who let out a sound of surprise "Get to that area as fast as possible, I will notify the police."

"On it!" there was a click at Ruby ended the call.

Schwarz Schnee dropped his phone onto his desk and groaned into his hands "Linda...please call the police for me?"

Linda blinked and nods "And what will you be doing?" She turned to look at him

"Writing my acceptance speech for 'worst Father of the year' award" he sighed, that joke was the only thing keep him from panicking.

* * *

_**A few minutes before Present time...**_

Guinevere looked down at her scroll to see the make and model of the Limo that was suppose to come their way. She glanced at her girlfriend and showed Svetlana it as well "I am going to get Nirvana, you keep an eye out and try to stop them from leaving." The tall Knight ran into a local music store as Svetlana looked down the street, seeing the Limo pulling around the corner and drive down the road.

She grinned as she walked out into the street and stood in the path of the Limo with a wide grin on her face. "I always wanted to do this" She turned to the side and pulled her fist back.

* * *

_**Present time...**_

Weiss gawked at Svetlana as they got closer and closer. The Limo was not slowing down and it was clear that the bull was going to run the small Faunas down...or that was the plan. The car lurched hard as Svetlana, moments before getting hit, slammed her fist into the hood of the Limo, making the vehicle do a flip over the small girl. The inside of the limo turned into complete chaos as the limo tumbled and rolled down the road, Weiss and Mr. Fox being tossed around in the back like rag dolls...

Guievere and Nirvana left the store just in time to see the chaos that Svetlana had started. The two just gawked while Svetlana cheered out loudly "It fucking worked!"

Weiss would be fine, a car crash like that was nothing for an aura user, but the three girls had something worse to deal with. As the limo settled, the front door was kicked open and a large brute of a man stepped out of the car, ready to fight off whoever did that. He was armed with what could only be described as a pair gauntlets on steroids. Before Guinevere could give an order, Nirvana tapped her on the shoulder and pointed to Guinvere, then Svetlana, then the Limo.

Guinevere put two and two together and nods, figuring Nirvana was going to fight the bull man...she did have a way of fighting men much larger then herself "Alright Nirvana, Sveltana and I will get Weiss, you keep him busy."

Nirvana just smiled and nods, running off to face down the man.

* * *

Mr. Fox groaned as he sat up on the ceiling of the Limo, the car was clearly rolled onto its top. He could tell he was bleeding from the warmth he felt on the top of his head, the warm heat that ran down his face. He then began to scramble, his hands searching around for the pistol he had been using.

"Looking for this, Mr. Fox?"

He turned to see Weiss, the girl was leaning again the door of the car, pointing the missing gun at him with her left hand, her right arm was bent at an odd angle, giving away that it was either broken or dislocated. A few red dots on her white clothing showed she got banged up in the crash, but her aura was working on the minor cuts from broken glass.

Mr. Fox opened his mouth to talk but Weiss hushed him "I hold the gun now, I speak." She waved the firearm at him "Now how does it feel...to be the hostage of a dainty little heiress?" She smiled a bit, gun trained on the man.

"If you are going to shoot me, then do it" He spat at the girl.

"Oh no, I am not barbaric like my friend that decided punching this limo was a smart idea." He chuckled, it hurt to do so though. "We are going to make sure you and your body guard do not say a thing to your people, to keep your plan going...but when you strike...we will be ready." She shook her head "And also..you are horrible at taking hostages Mr. Fox...Huntresses in training have Semblance." She waved the gun down as a glyph appeared under the man and slammed him face first into the ceiling he was sitting on "Now stay." She huffed, using her aura to keep him there as the back door was ripped off it's hinges and Svetlana poked her head in.

"Yo, you okay Princess?" Svetlana grinned at her, climbing in and helping her out.

"Oh just peachy, but can I make a request?" Weiss strained.

"Sure!" Svetlana smiled only to get smacked over the head with with the gun Weiss was holding.

"Never do that again!"

"But, Style points!" Svetlana whined as he head throbbed from the hit.

Weiss just rolled her eyes as Guinevere dragged Mr. Fox from the car, the knight taking no time striking the man over the head to knock him out.

The girls then turned to see Nirvana finishing up her fight...enough high pitched sound blasts to the ears seemed to make the man tumble as his equilibrium became non-existent.

Nirvana skipped back over, the girls were going to question why she was so brutal to the man until they saw the blood running down her face, it seemed the large man had given her a solid punch to the face.

"Geez, no wonder you blew out his ear drums, he got you good Nirvana!" Svetlana joked.

"Will you be fine?" Guinevere asked, looking the girl over.

Nirvana just gave a thumbs up and smiled, not seeming to mind it as team RWBY showed up.

Ruby sped over, freaking out over her partner "Weiss, i am so sorry, is there anything I can do?!"

Weiss put up a hand and looked at the girl "I need a hospital...I need a shower...and I need a relaxing night of Classical Atlisian Opera and Mistralian Coffee..."

Ruby just looked at the girl and swallowed a bit "Uh...I can get those last two!" She then dashed off, dragging Nirvana with her as the poor girl had to help with the music part.

Weiss sighed as she was laid in an ambulance by Svetlana and was clearly given something as she began to feel tired...must of been a sedative for when the shock wore off and the pain would come...Atlas had great Paramedics that was for sure...Weiss stopped fighting it and let the medically induced sleep take her.

* * *

**There you go! I literally got this idea today! If you can guess the movie Svetlana got that idea from, you win a digital cookie or something...I might think of prizes for references and such. Also, I got some good news. Tai is in another story! A slightly altered version of Tai is currently in an amazing Rwby/Borderlands 2 Crossover called ****Vault of Vytal****. You should all check it out as Tai shows up in Chapter 56 and will be a character that shows up throughout the story from now on. Anyways, like always, Review, Pm me, telegrams are welcome too! Till next time, Arrix out! **


	15. Corporate Assassination Attempt

**So...It has been awhile my readers. I am sorry that i did not keep to the scheduled I promised. My internet has decided to be a huge pain and likes to disconnect all the time now, and with how I write these stories, it is a huge risk to write while the internet is spotty. I was also binge playing Fallout 4 for a few days while I was keeping an eye on my friends gaming rig and dealing with some personal issues. I hope you can find it in your hearts to forgive me for this and i will try to keep with the schedule if my connection permits it. This Chapter also might seem a bit confusing, so I will explain it in the author notes at the bottom. Enjoy!**

* * *

Days had passed since Weiss was released from the hospital, the worst of her injuries being a broken arm and a few injured ribs. In the days after, and with the information Weiss gave, Schwarz Schnee decided not to cower, instead he decided to do the most dangerous thing he could do given the circumstance...He held a press conference.

Weiss squirmed uncomfortably in her seat, watching her Father discuss business jargon to the crowd. Behind her father sat the executive board, a few giving Blake and Linda sneers and dirty looks. It seemed the racism in the Board Members had not been quenched, even more so with this new Faunas movement making bold movements. Weiss grumbled, leaning back in her seat as her team sat around her, the girl's cast covered arm was in a sling.

Yang jabbed her lightly with her elbow "Keep it together Ice Queen, it looks like you trying to rub a role in your seat with your ass." She smirked a bit, but knew that Weiss was on edge...assassination threats were not to be taken lightly.

Weiss was not the only one on edge. The second Ruby found out who was behind the kidnapping, she was paler then normal. She had seen the video in Ozpin's office and was fully aware of the threat now and worried for her partner...would they try an assassination in the military powerhouse of the world? At least there were guards.

Ruby looked around the courtyard of the SDC Headquarters, seeing Atlasian Knights stationed along the walls. Ever since their introduction last year, the bots had been the main security force in this part of the world. What really caught the Attention of the girl were the two guards standing on stage with Mr. Schnee.

Unlike the white bodies robots that dotted the perimeter, these two were human and dressed in black. The only way she could tell they were human was the fact they were breathing as their features were hidden behind black, shiny, full face helmets and their bodies dressed in flexible, black body armor.

Ruby starred at the two guards and nearly jumped when Blake placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You noticed it too?" The Faunas asked, nodding to the guards in black.

"Yeah, they aren't Atlas military?" Ruby mumbled.

"I doubt it...Atlas likes uniformity and those uniforms aren't Atlas White, that is for sure...maybe Private Security?" Blake glanced at the shorter of the two guards "Must be since they are not using standard issue gear.

Blake did make a good point. The taller of the two guards was holding a Sub-machine Gun, looking out into the crowd for anything out of the ordinary. He also had a short sword strap horizontally to the back of his belt. The Shorter of the two, possibly a female by the way their body looked, had a pair of swords strapped to her back, and a few dust canisters holstered into her belt.

"You have a point..." Ruby pondered "Does Weiss know who they are?"

"Nope, she does not know them or the company her Father hired them from...she also does not know if they are the only two." Blake then smiled a bit "Wonder if Ironwood is miffed that Mr. Schnee wanted real guards over bots."

"More then likely" Ruby smiled back, before frowning "Where are Guinevere and the others?"

Blake sighed "Barred entry...Svetlana was deemed a threat by the Executive Board due to her actions in reclaiming Weiss."

Ruby frowned "That's dumb..."

Weiss then cut into the discussion "No..that is Business" She sighed, wanting to just leave this place and relax.

* * *

The Taller of the two guards let his eyes scan the crowd, his helmets HUD feeding him details that did nothing to help him in his mission. The comm in his helmet that crackled to life "You on edge Wulfe?" A feminine voice asked.

"Not at all Scorch, notice anyone looking...iffy?" Wulfe answered, his thumb rubbing against the safety of his SMG, he was not keen on using a automatic weapon with so many Civilians here.

"Well the bots have not detained anyone, and there are no protesters...though we know why that is." Scorch answered.

"Yeah yeah...but I don't trust them, all you need is a good scrambler or a code to get past those things." he rolled his eyes behind his helmet. "Do we still have sniper support?"

"Yes, I am still here." Another voice crackled into the Comm, this one was also male in tone.

"Smoke, see anything up there, and stop being so quiet." Scorch stated.

"Well sorry, staring at your ass through the scope was to much fun." Smoke's smirk could be heard in his words.

"I don't know which us worse...that you had a gun pointed at her ass...or that you were not scanning for targets." Wufle chuckled, glad the helmets canceled their voices out to the outside world.

"Eh, just a joke, I am a professional on the job." Smoke answered.

Scorch moved a bit out of the corner of Wulfe's eye "Smoke, rooftop to my left, were did that Knight go?"

Smoke, being situated on top of the SDC building, looked over "Not..there...Shit." He began to scan the wall. "Chance of Sniper!" he followed the wall till he did find just as he warned "Sniper, move now!"

* * *

Schwarz was about to continue his speech when he was pushed back by one of his guards, Wulfe by his height. The Guard lifted his SMG in front of him in a blocking manner. In the time of a single breath, a round slammed into the SMG, knocking it out of the Guards grip. Pushing Schnee back, Wulfe reached for the blade on his belt.

"Schnee, Inside!" he called out, his voice now audible to the outside world as the helmet used an internal mic system.

Schwarz wasted no time doing as told, following the panicking Board Members and was being followed by his Daughter's Team.

Wulfe glanced back, glad that Huntress Team was here as he heard the report of another rifle.

"Targets down." Smoke radioed in. "I count 4 people moving in through the feeling crowd, all of them Faunas."

"Those Huntresses are guarding the door" Scorch chimed in "Me and Wulfe will handle those 4 once they clear the crowd."

"Don't you mean 'Wulfe and I'?" Smoke chuckled and then went silent "Shit... Civilian's down, these bastards want blood."

"Fuck it, We are moving in!" Wulfe nods to Scorch and the two dive into the panicked crowd.

* * *

Ruby and Yang pushed the nearest table against the glass doors of the SDC's Lobby, glancing out into the panic outside. "Shouldn't we be out there?!" Ruby glanced at her sister.

"No way, if these are what Weiss said was coming, we are better here then open combat." Yang answered, even being the type to take the fight to the enemy, she knew better then fighting this fight.

"We have professionals handling it." Mr. Schnee answered. the man had stayed in the lobby, pistol in hand. It seemed he was able to defend himself "Plus...they have a debt to settle and this is a start."

* * *

Outside, Wulfe had engaged his first target. He charged the man, who was armed only with a red bladed machete. He was about to take a chop at a innocent Civilian before he was disarmed in the literal sense. The Crimson Beast member's last memories were looking at the stump his hand use to be connected to, then a sharp pain through his torso.

Wulfe stepped back from the fallen Assassin and turned just in time to see another swing down at him with an axe, only to flop back at the sound of a gun shot from their support sniper.

It seemed Smoke's count was off a bit as he could hear the knights fighting with something outside the walls of the courtyard. He was brought back to the here and now when another Faunas leveled a rifle at him. Wulfe dove to the side as the first poorly placed shots whizzed by him, the Faunas clearly though firing from the hip was a good idea.

He closed the distance and swiped his blade up, severing the barrel from the gun, then with a spin, sliced the mans throat. Wulfe knew he would need a shower after this. He turned his head to the side to get a good look around "How many more Smoke?"

"Three..." there was a gun shot "Two...Scorch has the other two handled, and we have Knights moving in to secure the area. Medical personal are on the way as well.

Wulfe huffed as and sheathed his blade "Is it bad that this did not bother me..." He glanced down at the Faunas that was gurggling his last breath.

"Yes." Both Smoke and Scorch answered.

"Good to know" Wulfe huffed, giving the Faunas mercy.

* * *

Schwarz sat in his office, listening to his Daughter and Wife to be give him the 'I told you so' Rant. He took it, he did deserve it as they both told him this would happen. Blake, Yang and Ruby just stood to the side, watching the show.

"..and you are lucky all the injured people are stable!" Linda finished, huffing as she finished her rant.

Schwarz nods "I figured this would be an assassin attempt..not a small assault." He glanced at the report he was given soon after the attack was put down. Only a few members got into the courtyard..but nearly 20 were killed outside the walls by the Knights stationed there. This would not look good for the SDC as it would fuel the 'Racism' the SDC seemed to promote.

Schwarz then glanced up as three people walked in, his two guards and their sniper walked in.

"Ah you three...um..." he glanced at Team Rwby, then back at the three "Why don't you take your helmets off and well..." he knew this would be awkward.

The First to remove their helmet was Smoke, only to show the orange haired Thief, Roman Torchwick.

Team RWBY gawked at the fact HE was one of the guards.

"Hello Red, and Others" he smirked, nodding at them.

The Second to remove her helmet was Scorch ,shaking her head to let her chair free, showing the Visage of one Cinder Fall

Ruby blinked "Wasn't...she a transfer student last year during the tournament?"

The last one to remove his helmet was Wulfe. He unclasped the helmet to show his own face.

Team RWBY had mixed looks of shock as they weren't expecting him at all.

Tai held his helmet with one and, his outfit and helmet were covered in blood, but his long hair and pale skin were untouched.

"Uh...hey guys..." he waved sheepishly.

* * *

**And there you have it. I hope I caught you off guard there with those three! I will explain how they came to be like this in the next chapter but i hope you guys noticed...Tai is use to killing. Will our Hero have a downward spiral later one? Will he become a Villain? Will we ever know how many licks it takes to get to the Center of a Tootsie Pop?! We will just have to wait and see In the next chapter (Which will hopefully come soon)...Till then, Arrix Out!**


	16. Cracked Mantle

**So...It has been awhile.**

**I am so sorry I have not been able to keep my promise of a chapter every two weeks but I have been struggling with various things including Story line ideas, lack of motivation, looking for a job, and personal issues. I hope you can find it in your hearts to forgive me for well...failing you guys. I don't know how many of you have been with me from the beginning but it has been nearly a year and a half since I began to write, and some of you have been there every step of the way. I am aware that i am not the best at writing, and this is actually my first run at writing (I had failed most English classes I took in high school so I never dreamed of writing) but you guys have made it worth it. All I ask of you guys is to give me time while I learn to adult, I have no intention of dropping this story any time soon or ever if I an help it. If you guys have anything to say to me, please feel free to PM me, drop a review or anything. Feed back is the best way for me to stay motivated and to know if I am in the wrong or right for the story.**

**Anyways, with all that out of the way (Sorry for the long rant) I present you with the long overdue chapter!  
**

* * *

Tai had left Mr. Schnee's office, letting Team RWBY have time to talk out what had happened. It had been a strange day, but it was the reason Tai was called back to Atlas under the guise of "Wulfe" A security mercenary . He stopped and sighed, leaning his shoulder on the wall, looking down at the dark visor of his helmet, the right most side splattered with blood still. He frowned as he looked at his own reflection. just then..that damned voice in his head stirred after being silent for so long.

_"You loved it~"_

Tai froze, fingers tightening on the helmet as he growled softly, he knew exactly what the voice was talking about...but the question was...was it really HIM that enjoyed it...

"Shut it Crimson..." he mumbled and sighed, remembering what brought him here.

* * *

**_24 hours before the press conference..._**

Tai was seated before Ozpin, the folder placed in front of himself, open to show the newspaper heading.

_Weiss Schnee rescued from Kidnappers by Beacon Students._

The plan was already discussed between the two. The idea was simple, it was clear the new terrorist organization dubbed "The Crimson Beast" was to make a bold move against the SDC in the coming days...and Ozpin wanted people on the inside. Unknown to the public, Ozpin and Mr. Schnee were in a way...responsible for the rise of this new threat, as they had been the ones using the White fang, not taking into account that this could happen.

The Team Ozpin was putting together was to pose as a group of Mercenaries hired to be Mr. Schnee's personal guard. Roman and Cinder were already on board, the duo wanting revenge for what had happened to the White Fang...they were more attached to the faunas then they would admit. Now they just needed one more.

Tai looked at the file an sighed as the second paper gave a small description on what they would be doing...honestly a folder was a bit overkill at this point.

"You do know I was forbidden from going back to Atlas right?" Tai frowned. Illegally returning to the north was a bad idea...all it was a capital offense that could land him prison time if he was discovered.

Ozpin on the other hand, was a step ahead. "And you don't think Roman is at risk at all?" He glanced at the boy sitting across from him. "Besides...the report Ironwood sent said you were banned from entering Atlas grounds...The Kingdom of Mantle is not on here at all and there is no signed document by their council." Ozpin gave one of those knowing smiles "Just don't get caught on a military base or at Atlas Academy."

Tai looked at the man and sighed "I am starting to wonder how you became a Head Master...bending all these rules." He stood up, placing a hand on the desk and leaned over it "But if I am doing this for you and Schnee...you need to do something for me in return." Tai smirked, he was starting to learn to play his cards against this man..after all he was risking his freedom for this.

"And that is the request, and no you can not get you and your Team 'No Homework passes'...this is still a school and I am still a professor." Ozpin glanced up at the boy. He noticed the smirk and his eyes got a bit wider "You wouldn't..."

Tai smirked "If I am doing this...you need to get your ass in gear and marry Goodwitch...you two are not getting any damn younger." He smirked wider "plus...it will drive Ironwood made" he chuckled and pushed off the desk, taking a few steps back.

Ozpin blinked and sighed, placing both hands over his face...where did that toddler that ran through the halls of beacon during the summers go "Fine, just...make sure all personal effects are removed from your person before you board the ship..you will be given more..Mercenary like gear on the flight.

Tai just nods and left, leaving Ozpin to figure out the rest.

"That boy is becoming like his Mother..." Ozpin sighed and looked at the clockwork ceiling of his office, trying to find an answer in the cogs.

* * *

_**Present Time...**_

Tai was still looking at the helmet when he felt a sudden pain behind his left eye and a sudden headache over took him. Normally someone would worry for the sudden event...until a familiar voice range out in his head.

_Yo_

Tai blinked "King? Where the hell have you been?" he had not heard the ghostly Kings voice in awhile, he had been mostly dormant inside Weiss's necklace.

_Side Projects, my question is, why the hell are you here? Oh wait...so that is why...Ozpin is clever._

"You could say that.." Tai glanced down at his helmet to see his left eye was red, seems the King was here to stay for a bit so Tai began to walk through the halls. He had to admit that the armor he wore was...different then he was use to, it was heavy but not messing with his movements...yet.

_So you are feeling uneasy on killing is that it?_

For the second time, Tai froze in place, cursing the fact King had access to his memories and such...he really hoped science had a way of explaining why he existed in the first place, or how he did what he did. "I..."

_Don't say a word...and don't regret it. Killing for no reason is a crime...killing to protect is fine, You wish to be a Huntsmen, you must learn to protect in the best was possible. Plus...your kill count is far less then mine, so no whining over it._

Tai rolled his eyes and slid his helmet on as he noticed some SDC workers walking down the hall...plus talking to himself seemed weird. "Yeah, thanks for the advice, maybe some day I can kill as many people as you have."

_A good goal to have._

Tai just rolled his eyes again, now was not the time to having a heart to heart talk with long dead albino king. He began to walk to the elevator, surprisingly enough...the upper levels of the HQ had living quarters, with the Schnee Family having the top floor pent house. Tai, or now with his helmet on, Wulfe, waited in the elevator as it began to go up levels, a small ding telling him each floor they passed.

_So this new group...they only attacked with a small force, what did they have to gain from it...it was clearly suicide._

Wulfe (Tai) shrugged "I don't know...it was during a press conference in one of the safest area's in the city. Maybe it was to stir up some panic?"

_Just like how Weiss's kidnapping started this...I know it was not the original plan but they seemed to tailor it to increasing panic...but they can not have numbers that could take on both the SDC and the Atlas Military. So what good are they doing. _

Wulfe leaned back against the wall of the elevator as he began to think "Panic from the kidnapping..then more so when the SDC is attacked again...if they are only half the numbers of the White Fang, they are out numbered if they attack in full force...so what are they..."

Tai's eyes went wide as he looked at the floor numbers climbing up "Shit!"

_What?_

"During the attack, the group had some how disabled security measures...What defends the city from the Grimm is a network of turrets, bots and soldiers" Tai began to bounce on his feet "With the rising panic and the ability to shut down automated defenses...the Grimm could be what they are going to use as an assault."

_Dammit, do you think they would go that far?_

"I saw video feed of them slaughtering White Fang members...and the White Fang had released Grimm into Vale too...I would not put it past them to make a move like that...though Atlas is more able to defend themselves then Vale was."

_Do you have your weapons?_

"No, I left Saint and Sinner, plus King Slayer back in my locker at Beacon...i did not even think of using your loaned semblance to store them...all I have in standard issue stuff."

_Well aren't you..._

"Hold that thought" Wulfe stopped the King from speaking as he used the in helmet radio to call Mr. Schnee's Scroll.

...

...

...

Click "Hello?"

Wulfe let out a breath he had been holding "Schnee, does the SDC have access to the power read outs of the City's automated defenses?"

"So informal now Wulfe? But yes, we do since we supply them with power."

"Pull up the map of the city then, I think today's attack was a bit more then a show of force..or lack of."

He waited for a moment before he heard Mr. Schnee's voice "That is strange...there was no maintenance for the South Sector 5..."

Wulfe blinked "Get a hold of them now, I think that the attack today and Weiss's Kidnapping were more then just this new group playing around. They started a panic and now with the system down, the Grimm are primed to get in!"

"Even with the system down, their is still the wall and the Soldiers stationed there to..."

The man was cut off as the sound of a far off explosion could be heard. A sense of dread filled Tai as he waited...and waited...and waited...then he could hear the sound of faint gun fire...

The Kingdom had been breached.

* * *

**So after typing this out, I was going to make the entire breach just one chapter, but it is more fitting this way. I have decided that the time of this taking place is early December, so Mantle (Atlas) is COLD! And you know how much Tai HATES the cold. Anyways, I do not what else to say, other then what I said in the rant above. Though I do have to say, a while back a person sent me a message to look over their story to see how it was. I have to admit, the idea of other people wanting my opinion is strange, but flattering, so thank you to the individual and i will get to your story when I can.**

**If you got any Questions, concerns or just wanna say Hi, you know how to do it.**

**Till next time (And hopefully soon) Arrix Out! **


	17. A Request from Arrix

**Hey guys, It's been a long...long time since i have given you guys anything. Yes I am alive its just been a weird...few months. Between getting a job, working at said job, bouts of depression and lack of Motivation, I have been neglecting my duties as an author to you guys. I have actually reached an ultimatum at this time that some of you might not like. I have deiced to put my current story on hold for time time being, as I have zero idea or Motivation to continue the story as is. Year Two is well...not really bad..but it was clearly not well thought out on my end as it sorta...road blocked itself. **

**I do not want to leave you guys empty handed. There was an idea that I had been holding off until all four years of my story was done, but it seems now is a good time to ask you guys, my reader, if I can do it. For a long time I have wanted to do a Future AU for RWBY and my OC Team, set roughly 5 years after RWBY, JNPR, And TGSN graduate from Beacon. As an AU, the events in it would be a possible outcome of the world, but not necessarily the ones that would have come from my main story.**

**The new story would be an alternate time line.**

**I am open to hearing what you guys think of this, so feel free to leave a Review to let me know how you feel about this, or even drop me a PM if you have an account. I know I ask you guys to review my chapters, but this is needed to keep my motivation going and hopefully jump start me into finishing The Adventure's of Team TGSN.**

**Thank you all for the support and for putting up with me in my absence.**


End file.
